Lust in all of its forms
by Akirasan215
Summary: what if Bella was a vampire in the Cullen family and Jasper was a human boy who had just moved to Forks to be with his dad charlie, would Bella fall in love with jasper or drink him dry... full summary inside please read story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Summary / first chapter Lust

What would happen if Bella was a vampire in the Cullen family and Jasper was the human boy who moved to the dreary town of Forks to live with his dad and met the mysterious girl that could either be the start of his love life or his death? Will Bella be able to resist when a new boy enters her lonely and boring high school with a very tasty smelling blood?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay I will give you a little of the story to be nice because it is my birthday and because it is valentines day so I hope to have a few good comments and please let me know if this is a good idea I have had such good comments on my last Bella /Jasper story I wanted to do another from a different stand point.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I wish the summer break could have lasted longer I hate having to come to school this would be the 5th time I was under the pretense of a junior in high school and I was starting to get bored. I guess after I graduate and after my family moved to somewhere else much like this town I would take a break and not go to school.

At least I would only have to wait a year more before I could take a break no doubt after five or ten years I would start a new school some where else as a 10th grader from either Alaska or maybe Maine.

I sighed, as I looked at my brother Edward and sister Alice. They were snuggled up next to each other in the backseat of my 2007 Nissan. We were waiting for my other brother and sister to arrive in her M3. Rose had whined for the last three days that she hardly ever got to drive it and so won her way and now was driving her and Emmett to school.

I sighed again and Edward looked forward in the rear view mirror to lock eyes with me for a moment I heard his thoughts "_Can you leave Alice and I alone for a moment before school" _I nodded my head once before leaping out of my car and leaving him and Alice alone for a moment.

I was not overly upset at ditching out on another of their make out sessions, I had seen more than enough of them to last me several dozen life times but that wasn't the worse of it. I was the only one in my family that did not have a mate nor was I looking for one but when I happen to hear all of their thoughts when they are all being lovely dovey or when they were love making well it still saddens me a bit.

I start singing a song in my head to drown out all of the noise I hear from the students' thoughts around me as well as the thoughts of my siblings. Edward and Alice were the most considerate of my feelings; Rosalie and Emmett were not so much. I have walked in on their fuck sessions and seen more than enough of both of them to know that no matter how many years I live there are just some things that you can never burn out of your memory.

As I walk toward the school I can hear lustful thoughts about me or one of my siblings from all the human children seem to get when the see one of us. It is scary when teachers think about your siblings or you but even worse when they think about your parents, I had caught the thoughts of Mr. Eric one day and thought I was going to be scared for life when he thought of all the things he had wanted to try on Esme my mother figure.

As I walked at a human pace I noticed that not all of the students thoughts were on my family and me for once. It was odd when this happened don't get me wrong it was a relief when it did but still it meant that something was up. As I listened a bit more I realized that the student body especially the girls were thinking of the new transfer student Jasper Swan.

"_Oh my god I want some of that I don't care what Jessica says I totally will get him first! The way those dark Jeans hug his waist and show off those hip bones yum I cant wait for him to bend me over the desk…"_

I smacked myself hard on the head trying to tune out Lauren's nasty thoughts about Jasper. It was bad enough that I had class with her and Mike Newton last year and had to listen to her fantasies about him but damn it she had only seen Jasper one time in passing him in the hall and she was already thinking up plans to fuck him.

I shook my head hard to get the image of the tall blonde haired boy with nice muscles and lightly tanned skin bending Lauren over the desk in the abandon classroom down the hall. God if I had any classes with her or Jessica I would have to kill them just to keep from going insane. I finally made it to my biology class and found a table in the back corner next to the window.

None of the students here would sit next to me, I think it was their subconscious telling them to stay away she is dangerous yes look at her beauty but don't go near her. Humans could fascinate me to no end they would fantasize about my kind but after one encounter they would either be dead or know instinctively something is not right about us and keep their distance without consciously knowing why they did or question it.

I smiled to my self as I watched other students file into the room and hold true to my theory they all took note of me sitting here appearing to look out the window with disinterest and yet none of them were brave enough to come sit with me. I did not expect anything out of these frail humans I was dangerous I was a monster from their wildest nightmares and children stories I was a vampire.

My family and I were different from most of our bloodthirsty kind we drank our need from animals not humans. Though many vampires look down on this life style I relished in it. I knew I was a monster and I knew what my kind and I were capable of, by taking the life of animals I thought I could be a little less of a monster I hoped and prayed that.

Though I will admit that it is not as satisfying as human blood and can never completely satisfy us at least it kept us from having to take an innocent life. My father figure Carlisle believes that once we are born no matter race or species that everyone has the right to live. I sometimes wondered if it was only us the freaks in the vampire world that believed that.

Humans themselves from the very beginning of the species always plotted ways to kill each other more efficiently and effectively. For various reasons of course, either for land, money, revenge, pleasure, and my favorite JUSTICE. Humans liked blood spill look at Rome's coliseum for instance and when they needed a reason they could always find a reason under the pretense of justice.

As Mrs. Neal walked into the room and started the lesson I sighed we would be studying plant life and cellular growth for the next two weeks. Yes it was very boring to keep repeating high school again and again but I guess it is natural when I was certified to teach this class at a college level and had two Doctors degrees in surgery I doubted that she would be able to supply me with any new information I did not already know.

The class slowly slipped by as I waited for the bell when it rang I was already out of my seat and heading out the door on my way to geometry at the other end of the school. My next two classes went in much the same manner. I would choose a seat in the back corner and sit barely listening to the lectures.

As expected all of the students' thoughts were on the new boy Jasper Swan. Many of the girls were thinking of confessing their love and fucking him especially Jessica and Lauren. As all the guys thought about what sports Jasper liked or they would compare themselves to him. It was like waving a shiny new toy in front of a toddler.

As soon as the bell released me from the day's torture I escaped to the cafeteria and my siblings. Rosalie and Emmett whom I had not seen since I had lift for school were already seated at out normal table with their daily props. I quickly went and grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat next to Rose.

Alice and Edward had just gotten to the table with their food they would not eat just before I sat down. "_So anything interesting about the transfer student?" _Edward's thoughts asked.

I turned my head to look out the window to see rain falling as usual that was why we could live here in the open without problems. "_No all the same thoughts I have heard they either are comparing themselves to Jasper or they are thinking of fucking him" _I replied with my thoughts.

Edward's eyes looked down at the table and then darted up to the ceiling agreeing with me about the thoughts he had heard too. I smiled slightly before returning my gaze to the window. Edward's gift and mine were the same he and I could hear everyone else's thoughts. The only difference was that I also had a mental shield I could use to block any mental attacks if I needed to.

Edward and mines place in the family was to look out for all dangers that could happen to our family. We were the first line of defense if any human who had a wild imagination and figured out our secret even if they did not believe their own thoughts Edward and I would alert our family and we would move on to the next town and safety.

In our family Carlisle turned Edward who had been dieing of the Spanish influenza and he had been with Carlisle the longest nearly 150 years, after Edward Carlisle turned his mate Esme who he found dieing after she had tried to kill herself jumping off a cliff. Then Carlisle found Rosalie raped and near Death so he turned her hoping that she would be Edward's mate, it didn't work out between Rose and Edward but then a few months later Carlisle was present at my violin concert in England and he found me bleeding out after being shot in the side as burglars robbed the theater house and they had raped me and left me to die slowly.

Rose found Emmett being mauled by a bear and begged Carlisle to turn him so my family all owned this new life to our father and so it was our duty to protect it with everything we had. Alice joined us later on after she saw our family with her gift to see the future. She saw Edward becoming her mate and came to find us.

My head started to turn out of habit when I heard a new voice in my head. It was deep and had a southern accent. Edward had turned as well just a few centimeters but still now he too could see the new speaker in our heads.

Wow the student body had not been wrong for a human Jasper was very good looking. Emmett had noticed Edward and mine's miner body shift and grinned widely before whispering softly to us.

"So what is the new guy thinking anything interesting?" Emmett's eyes were showing his excitement I swore he was a five years old stuck in that large muscled body of his. Emmett stood probably 6'8'' tall and was broad with corded muscle dark curly short hair.

Edward sighed. "Trust me Em he is not thinking anything about Rose so no you cant start a pretend fight with him, he is just asking about dirt on the Cullens" Edward whispered softly while picking at his food slightly but making no move to eat it.

"And what he is being told by Mike Newton isn't even interesting or have even the slightest hints of scandal except that we are all adopted by Esme and Carlisle and that were all together together." I finished where Edward's report had left off. Sometimes our family hated that Edward and I had similar gifts when it came to their privacy.

Emmett hated it the least there was not one thing that he would think and not say. Rose hated it the most because Edward and I would torment her from time to time about how shallow her thought can get some times. Edward and I did not care to much about the fact we could read each others minds I could always block him if I desired but I hardly ever did, we enjoyed being able to communicate with each other this way it felt secretive and some times it was just what we needed.

We could sit in silence and have excellent conversations without a word we understood each other the most out of all the family. We could go to each other any time we were bothered by something or anything and the other would understand completely as if it had been their own thought and situation. I also knew that Edward sometime wished his mate Alice could have the same understanding that we had with each other but it made us the best brother and sister there ever was.

Right now we were pretending that Edward and I were twins, both of us with our tawny hair and gold eyes, the slight build and easy going nature always able to finish each others sentences. Alice and Rose were playing sisters also though Rose was pretended to be a year older. And Emmett was pretending to be Esme's nephew whose parents died in a car accident.

I listened to the conversation between Jasper and Mike to pass the time and to see what Jasper's reaction would be. Mike had just finished explaining the couple pairing and the relationship we each had to the others and Jasper though quiet was thinking sadly about his mother who had just died recently in a accident also. I felt sorry for Jasper, all human's life spans were short but for someone they were close to getting cut short was even sadder.

I sighed waiting for the bell to ring I took a few drinks of water as I waited playing into the act without thought. Mike was being his over egotistical self thinking about if he wasn't good enough to get into my attention then there was no way in hell Jasper could ever catch my interest.

As the bell rang I stood to leave with a nod to my siblings as I left. Out in the hall way I vaguely thought that I should hunt this night because I was catching a scent of a particularly tasty scent. I growled low at myself forcing my inner monster down under my control there was no way I was going to break my resolve to never drink for humans again.

I shook my head trying to shake the last thoughts of hunting down the human with the fragrant blood from my head roughly, and darted into my history class. I walked quickly to a seat in the back and plopped down roughly barely thinking to make sure to not break the chair.

The class filled up and of course I was by myself again it was not that I minded in the least but when I have a run in with my monstrous side I always get depressed and think about things I shouldn't because they will only make me feel worse.

I was thinking about how alone I always am everyone in my family had found their other half their soul mate and I had no one. In school because of what I am the humans avoid me without knowing why they do themselves. And after the night I killed the one boy I thought I loved when I had been a newborn vampire and dangerous with no thought other than to stop the insistant burn in my throat no matter who I killed, I had truly been alone for a very long time.

Going on almost 100 years I have been alone. I hardly noticed the door open and just registered the thoughts of every student in the room Jasper was here. I felt sorry for him almost sorrier than I felt for myself there were no other empty seats except for the one beside me. He would spend a very uncomfortable time this year forced to be next to a deadly monster under the disguise of a beautiful 17-year-old girl.

Jasper mumbled something about getting lost and walked in from of the heater a wave of his scent wafting over to me. My eyes turned pitch black as I grasped the seat of my chair roughly to force myself to remain seated. GOD he smelled good! His scent was over warm cinnamon toast and honey with a hint of vanilla.

Jasper looked in the direction of the seat next to me at my table that Mr. Barton was pointing at. My mind instantly went to thoughts of how could I get him alone with me. I had the advantage with being privy to his every thought. But the closer he got to me the worse my monster cried out for his blood. FUCK! Who gave a damn what Carlisle thought of me I needed his blood no I had to have his blood because I wanted it. And I wanted it right this god damn second and no one was going to stop me!

Hell Jasper hadn't even sat down yet and I was thinking of ways to kill him right in front of the class of children and then continue the killing of all witnesses after. Esme will be disappointed in me that I am sure of, my family will have to move away and Rose will be pissed but as long as I got to drink the forbidden fruit of Jasper's blood who that fuck was I to complain at what would happen to me later.

Jasper moved out of the direct path of the heater and a wave of fresh air blow across my face I gulped the clean air in and it cleared my head. I stopped breathing altogether I was horrified with the way my thoughts had went. I had to get away from Jasper! Before I lost myself to my monster and lost everything I had worked so hard to get.

Jasper sat quietly next to me turning to look at me out of the corner of his eyes from time to time. Jasper finally turned and spoke to me in his southern accent.

"Hi I'm Jasper Swan I noticed you looked pained in the cafeteria are you ok? You look kind of sick." Jasper what the fuck are you thinking! I practically wanted to yell at him I was fucking planning your death and here you are worried that I feel sick. My mind was whirling a million miles an hour warring with itself about weather I should ask him to take me to the nurse and drink him dry in a abandoned classroom or to yell at him for being a stupid fucking human that should never of come here.

I must have glared at him because Jasper sighed under his breath and mumbled something he probably didn't want me to hear. Sorry for asking gee just thought I would be friend god damn even angles can turn into tormenting demons with just one look.

I waited for that damn bell to ring and prayed it did soon otherwise I was going to kill hi. Jasper seemed to be teasing my monster as his long neck tilted to the side giving me a great view of his pulse as it pushed blood rapidly through his jugular. The skin was just so thin.

It would look like nothing more than a kiss on the neck an intimate thing in itself. He would like it if it was you that was taking his life away. My monster whispered seductively. I shoved out of my chair roughly it dropped over onto the floor with a bang. A fled the room as quickly as I could with out causing suspicion. Alice was waiting for me outside in the hall.

"I have to get out of here Alice" I stated in a strained voice. She nodded and came to my side keeping up with my long strides as I rushed outside to the clean air. Alice turned to me once outside as I took in long deep gasps.

"go hunt I will already called Esme to tell her that you are leaving school she called to let them know that you had a doctors appointment and were leaving early." Alice held out her hand for my keys. I handed them over to her without a thought and hugged her close to me before releasing her and making a beeline for the forest and ran as fast as I could to get away from Jasper and his singing blood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So tell me what you think if I get five positive reviews then I will update with another chapter. So let me know if you like it and if I get more then five good reviews then I will try to get the next chapter up faster. Well love you all later….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Lust

Ok since I have 7 reviews and all are in favor of me continuing I am going to be writing the second chapter. I would like to have at least ten reviews for this chapter before I update again please. So here is how it will work the more reviews I get the faster I will put out the next chapter so please R&R quickly okay keep me motivated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper's POV

I hate pity like no other emotion. It makes me feel sick and depressed when people pity me. But then again I was still mourning my mother's death. Yeah Phil was a good guy and thanks to his major league Baseball career my college fund would get me through any field I wanted to study, and my bank account is not too slim either, but I just never really got that close to him.

Don't get me wrong I miss him a lot he was a good friend and a hang out buddy but too old to really get to know a teenager. Phil was always on the road and after I turned 15 mom would go on the road with him too. And that is what led to their death. A drunk driver hit their car when they were on their way home. it pushed their little Saturn right off the road and into a ravine.

The police report says that they died instantly and felt no pain. It still was a shock to have the police officers and flashing lights show up at your house at 3 a.m. in the morning and tell you that the parent you loved dearly for the childish behaviors and cheerfulness was never coming home again.

I sighed as I got off the airplane in Seattle I was looking for my dad Charlie. Charlie and I always got along when I would visit in the summer we would go fishing, watch sports, order pizza and go hiking now and again. But I never really liked Forks Washington. It was always raining.

In Texas where Renee my mom had moved after she left dad and took me along the claimants in Forks was like a complete other world. With the queen little town unlike the large buzzing city of Austin I got bored to easily when Charlie had to work there was only so many times I could clean the house top to bottom before I went crazy with boredom.

But now that I could drive myself where ever I needed or wanted to go maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Charlie had already agreed to take me straight away to the car lot in Seattle to get a car of my own. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to train my wandering mind to the task of finding Charlie in this mob of people.

I finally found Charlie his police cruiser parked outside the air port, Charlie rushed to my side to hug me I was unused to this side of Charlie normally he was embarrassed by these shows of affection in front of crowds.

"Hi dad how are you doing sorry I took so long my flight had been delayed twice" I mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed myself. Charlie ran his hands throw his thinning hair and took a step back looking a little uncomfortable in the large crowd.

"Nah don't worry about it I was a little late myself I had to have a meeting with the principal at Fork's high where you will be attending… are you sure you don't want to wait a few days to settle in before going to school?" Charlie asked as we threw my few bags of luggage into the cruiser.

"Dad we went through this already I want to do something other than mop around the house and at least with school I can get away from being completely bored while your at work" I replied with a little irritation as I walked to the passenger side of the car and sliding in. Charlie and I had been having this same argument for the past two weeks.

I had stayed longer in Austin than I had meant to packing up the house and covering the furniture, mom and Phil had left the house and all of it's contents to me in their will as well as their founds I had access to it all and all I wanted was to have them back.

"Well I guess we are off to the car lot are you sure you wont let me buy you the car?" Charlie asked I hated to disappoint him but he did not have the wealth to throw it away on a new car for me not when I had my own small fortune sitting doing nothing in my bank account.

"Dad please let me buy it myself I have enough money and I already have all my college expenses covered so I might as well start taking care of myself ok please understand beside if you keep spending to much money on me now how are we going to take that extended fishing trip this summer?" I asked turning the conversation to a safe topic.

Sure enough it worked as we pulled away from the airport traffic and cut into the freeway and drove toward Seattle motors Charlie rattled on about some new fishing gear he wanted to get for the trip and where the good fish holes were. I hardly had to contribute to the conversation as long as I answered now and again with "yeah","uh huh" or "sure that sounds great."

I was left to my thoughts as I worried about heaven and hell not for the first time since mom's death. I sighed internally I was sure if there was a heaven then that was where mom and Phil would be. Phil could play endless baseball and mom could follow all of her hobbies that she changed daily like underwear.

"We are here" Charlie said as he pulled to a stop and stepped out of the car. I followed close behind and ignored the little cars that were closest to us and went straight for the large four wheel drive trucks there was no way I was going to get stuck in the cold. I hate the cold!

Charlie let out a low whistle at the Nissan Titan truck I was admiring and figured what the hell and called for an assist to buy my truck it was a midnight blue and the bed had a hard cover to keep rain out and anything inside the bed dry.

After buying my truck I left Charlie to drive home while I went shopping for Fork's weather appropriate clothes. I smiled a little at the memory of the sales agent that I bought my truck from. His face was priceless when I paid off the entire amount the truck cost with cash. I could have sworn his mouth dropped to the floor before he realized he was gawking at us.

The outlets I was walking down was packed with people and teens out on dates or buying clothes for the school year that had started a week ago. I sighed I didn't like shopping that much but when I had company I kind of liked it. And no I am not gay I just like being around people.

I really enjoy being around people that are truly happy. For some reason I am able to tell what people are feeling and I have been told that I am a great speaker and can rally almost anyone to any cause I wanted to follow. But then again I had also been the captain of my football team back home. I sighed Fork's high school didn't have a football team because it was to small a school or something.

They at least had a basketball team and a baseball team. I liked baseball but not as much as football… well I thought be prepared for a boring two years of high school solider stiffen that upper lip and suck it up. The department store I walked into had women's lingerie on sale I sighed again I had never had any interest in the girls at my old school they all just wanted to be with me because I was captain of the football team and they had no personality and now I knew no one so I probably wont find anyone here either so I had better be ready to become more acquainted with my right hand.

Aside from my perverted thoughts I realized that I should get more socks because of how cold it got here in the winter and few more pairs of boxers never hurt anyone. Hell while I am at it I might as well go shopping at the grocery store too I know Charlie sucks at cooking so I bet there is nothing but microwave able dinners at his house.

I sighed again as I grabbed like 10 things of sock and threw them in my cart and started grabbing packages of boxers. At least this was the easy part of shopping at least until I saw the blonde haired girl at the other end of the aisle staring at me hard.

"Can I hope you with something or is there something on my face?" I asked not liking the way she was staring at me I swear her ogling was terrible I could see her practically eye raping me already. She jumped a little realizing that I had caught her staring at me.

"Ah no it's just that I haven't meet you before and I come here often to shop so are you new to the area?" she asked. God she was stupid and if that was her attempt at starting up a conversation I better veer away if I want to keep my current I.Q.

I nodded and turned to leave and continue my shopping. But the girl quickly ran up and put a hand on my shoulder it was one thing to look at me the way she had been and another to touch me I hated it when complete strangers take it on themselves to touch you and know nothing about you, hell I didn't even know her name not like I really wanted to any ways.

"Hey don't go yet I could show you around my name is Jessica what's yours." She asked smiling I assume what she thought as a coy sexy smile it looked more like she had a mental disorder the way she batted her eyes so fast at me. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and she pouted.

"I don't need a guide I have come here every summer since I was like five so I am fine and please don't touch me." I replied as coolly as I could trying to keep my temper under control. I turned and started to walk away again but she followed after me like a lost puppy.

"Well don't go you didn't tell me your name or anything I would like to get to know you a little after all I already told you my name." I heaved a sigh let go of my cart and grabbed her hand and put some pressure on it and forced her to let go of me.

"Look my name and anything about me is none of your business so leave me the hell alone before I make you regret bothering me." I snapped at her I could see some fear leaking into her shallow blue eyes finally I was getting some where with her.

I let go of her hand roughly and turned to leave this time she did not follow me I prayed to whatever god was listening that she was not in Forks high or at least not in any of my classes with me. I grabbed several long sleeved tee shirts and like 20 pairs of flannel long John's and jeans I hated being cold I don't care if it is un-trendy or old fashioned to wear long John underwear but at least I would be warm.

Tossing in a few pairs of snow boots and rain boots and some other shoes I grabbed two thick coats and lots of hoodies and sweat shirts and pants, adding a rain coat to my purchases I thought I did pretty well anything I needed later I could come back and get.

When I turned to leave I saw two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen walk into the store and pass right along till they got to the lingerie sale. The store clerk beside me sighed loudly.

"they are so beautiful to bad they never give a guy a chance…" I turned to look at the poor guy he was around my age no doubt working part time.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked lightly as I piled my items on the counter in front of him. He nodded and took another good long look at the ladies as they picked out bras and panties sets.

"Yeah I go to school with them they are Alice and Bella Cullen Alice is the short dark haired one and the tall model looking one is Bella she is single but Alice is dating Edward Cullen" the guy named Tyler said I read his name tag to find out his name before glancing back at the girls.

"Alice is dating her brother?" I asked confused. Tyler looked at me with an odd look like he didn't like the idea either but dealt with it.

"Yeah they are all adopted they have another brother and sister two Emmett and Rosalie and those two are together to. I swear their adopted parents are like match makers or something I am surprised that Bella isn't dating anyone I know a lot of people have asked her I guess she thinks no one is good enough" Tyler explained before telling me my total and Handing me the receipt.

I took a final look at the girls before leaving the store. I stopped at the grocery store on the way home and picked up a mountain of food to take home. I sighed those girls were still on my mind they were goddesses and some how I couldn't get Bella out of my thoughts I wonder what grade she is in? I thought as I laid down in my bed later that night to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke early and got a shower and dressed and left for school without eating breakfast. I got to school about a half hour early and went to the main office. After I received my class schedule I went to my first class to wait for the day to begin.

It was boring I had taken all advance classes in my old school in Austin and so there was nothing new for me to learn even in an honors English class. The day flowed by slowly as every student s eyes followed me down hallways and in class. I was grateful I met a guy named mike and that Tyler who I had met the day before seemed to be in all my classes.

They both liked sports and both were sort of intelligent and could keep up a conversation. We got along great, Tyler pointed out Emmett, Edward and Rosalie who were in a few classes with us. When lunch finally came I sat at a table with Tyler, Mike, Angela, Ben, Lauren, and to my dismay Jessica.

Both Jessica and luaren were eye raping me and trying to flirt I was doing my best to just ignore them. I truly liked Ben's girlfriend Angela she was a sweet heart and very kind I hardly doubt there is a single mean bone in her body. Thought she was quiet at first and shy I liked her a lot I could see us all being good friends well except for Lauren and Jessica if I could make them stay away from me I think I would die happy.

I turned to survey the cafeteria and that's when I noticed Bella and Alice. They were sitting with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward and it took my breath away. I was wondering if their adopted parents only adopted beautiful people. I had no idea what to say when Mike asked me why I was staring. So I simply asked who they were. Mike was more than happy to gossip about the Cullen's and so was Jessica.

I barely listened to them I was watching them. The Cullen's all were smiling and talking amongst themselves. I noticed how odd it was that they didn't have any friend sitting with them besides their siblings when I asked Jessica sneered that they thought themselves to good to talk to others or to make friends though they were polite when asked a question.

Mike continued to talk about the Cullen's but I found I did not care about any information other than what pertained to Bella. I mentally smacked myself here I was almost eye raping Bella when I had just been disgusted by Jessica and Lauren doing the same to me I trained my eye sight on mike as he talked. It did bother me that Bella looked a little pained by something. I wished I could help her in some way please lord let me at least have one class with her.

When lunch ended I went to look for my history class and I got lost the damn school map I had been given earlier this morning neglected the fact that a building's name had been changed and while I ran around looking for the social arts building and not finding it the bell rang great I was late.

Back tracking to the main office I asked for directions, once on my way again late slip in hand I hunted down the history room 213. When I found it I ducked my head slightly embarrassed. When I handed my slip to Mr. Wilks he told me to take a seat I looked around for a moment and it had to be my lucky day god must love me right there was only one seat left and it was at the same table as Bella Cullen.

I passed in front of the class heater and walked toward my seat as I looked at Bella again she was staring at me in a hungering way that was a little scary to say the least. I watched as Bella swallowed multiple times almost like her mouth was watering and then she stared at the table in front of her with an ashamed painful and pissed off expression.

When I made it to our table and sat down she didn't even so much as look up at me. I sat for a few moments as class started up again I was thinking about Bella I have never seen eyes like hers before they were pitch Black and so much like a predatory on animal planet that it left me wondering what happened when I walked in.

I couldn't hear Bella breathing and finally got up the courage to look at her and speak. "Hi I'm Jasper Swan I noticed you looked pained in the cafeteria are you ok? You look kind of sick." I said. Bella's eyes bugged out and it looked like she was about to bit my head off literally. After a few minutes I turned away mumbling to myself. "Sorry for asking gee just thought I would be friend god damn even angles can turn into tormenting demons with just one look."

As I tried hard to work through the class I could not stop thinking about Bella and the glares she had given me I tilted my head to the side a little away from her so I could see her out of the corner of my eyes.

When the Bella rang Bella bolted out the door. I could have sworn she had still been next to me she moved so fast. Well way to make friends there Jasper keep that up and you wont have to worry about getting attached to anyone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL SEE BOUT UPDATING AGAIN SOON OK SO LATER .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 lust

Okay every one I am sorry that 8i have not updated in a long time but I will try to write a little though I am a bit disappointed that I still only have 14 reviews for my story and it has been about two weeks since I last updated. I would also like to say that I am sorry but I will have a hard time updating now because I got my new job and now work nightshift so I will update when I can and to cheer me up I think I could use some extra reviews please!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella POV

I had ran straight into the forest behind the school and I was now chasing down a small herd of deer my beast was roaring its disapproval when I caught one then another and hungrily dank them dry as I flew in another direction looking for more.

I was planning on gorging myself with blood that away it would be easy to keep my mind from wandering to the handsome blonde delicious smelling boy that was still only fifty miles south of where I was.

I leaped onto the back of a black bear and easily wrestled it to the ground I let it fight for a bit before I took what I wanted. Some times I wished for bigger game here in Washington so that maybe something could give me a better hunt. My monster whispered that Jasper would give me a better fight than any animal I would find here.

I released a roar that shook the trees around me before launching an assault on the closest trees uprooting them and throwing them into the cliff face and watching them splinter and rocks come crashing down all around me. I growled deep in my throat as I punch and kicked rocks all around me and even threw some of them at the small creek that slowly ran through the forest floor.

"My I haven't seen someone throw this much of a tantrum since Emmett lost that arm wrestling match against Garret fifty years ago." A voice said behind me I listen and breathed heavily there was no reason to breath but I was doing it out of habit and it helped to calm me down a bit.

I turned to face Esme my mother and I looked at the ground I could not look at her in the face I was so ashamed of my thoughts I had of killing the innocent boy and now to see my sweet faced mother already forgiving me when she would never hurt a fly.

"Esme you don't know what I was thinking I was planning to kill him and he had not been in the room five minutes you can not forgive me what I had almost done!" I threw my hands out in a manner of disgust and continued to glare at the ground before I kicked a small boulder to dust in my agitation.

I heard Esme sigh and her soft footsteps that brought her closer to me

"Bella please don't think that way I know you didn't mean any harm some times we all have a slip up now and again but you were strong enough to not kill the boy and I know how badly you can want some ones blood I killed my singer and I am willing to help you to keep yours alive." Esme said gently as she touched her hands to my face and lifted it so she could see my eyes, which were now a deep golden.

Esme had admitted to killing some human that's blood smelled as good to her as mine smelled to me I could not believe that my gentle mother would ever do such a thing but I could hear its truth in her mind as she remember the one she had killed and her memories showed me they had smelled every bit as good to her as Jasper smelled to me.

"How can he remain alive if I am here I should leave…" before I could finish speaking Esme was already shaking her head no. I sighed in defeat and looked sorrowfully at my mother.

"You just have to get used to his scent and feed more often that's all, besides Rose doesn't want to leave and if you leave we all leave we are a family and we will stick together no matter what." Esme stated and she sounded final it looked like the only way to please her was to at least try to get used to the boys scent but how could I do that with out killing him?

"how do I get used to his scent without killing him?" I asked in desperation. Esme thought a moment and then came up with an idea in her thoughts I was going to break into his car and sit when he was asleep tonight. I groaned it was a good idea as long as I had someone with me to keep me in check.

What was it about this boy I wondered that made me want to go through the trouble of sticking around and tormenting myself. I wanted to believe that it was his scent alone I was interested in but that was not entirely true. I was interested in finding out why he had tried to befriend me that had never happened before with a human.

Usually human's avoided me or are attracted to me but never concerned about my well being. Yet here Jasper was honestly concerned for my health when her had sat down with me and not the least bit nervous or discomforted.

"Okay Esme but will you come with me?" I asked as I looked sheepishly threw my bangs at her. She was smiling and feeling content that she had talked me out of leaving but I would not be going to school until I could trust myself to not kill him. Sighing I started to walk back towards Forks and my new torment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper POV

I sighed as I went out into the school parking lot after last period. And then as I saw my truck I groaned there leaning against it was Lauren god damn my day couldn't get any worse.

Lauren batted her eyes at me and smiled. I inwardly flinched its not that I don't like girls or that Lauren isn't pretty its just that anyone who appears that sluttish you just don't want to touch her with a 10 foot pole be friends with them fine but as for anything else head for the hills.

And Lauren and Jessica both didn't just want to be friends they wanted fucked and it was gross. Sighed I continued my trudge to my truck. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and then there was Bella.

"Hi I am sorry about how rude I was in History its just that I was having a very bad day so if you don't mind I would like to say welcome to Forks and that my name is Bella." She smiled and I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven.

I was stunned and Bella seemed to notice so she just nodded her head and started to walk away waving. I heard her chuckle lightly under her breath as she went away and when I looked back to my truck I could see that Lauren was glaring at Bella's back.

I smiled to myself before I walked to my truck and unlocked the door. Lauren returned her gaze to me and looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Jasper I know we just met today and everything but I think we are going to be very good friends and well you see my car wont start and I need a ride home do you think that I could ride with you?" she asked batting her eyes at me.

I scratched my head a moment tousling my blonde locks into mild disarray. "Well do you have a cell phone?" I asked she eagerly nodded and pulled hers out. "Well then call home or maybe a tow truck because my dad doesn't like me driving strangers around and as you said we just met so yeah sorry"

I climbed into my truck trying to keep the smile off my face when I looked across the lot I noticed Bella and two of her siblings start creaking up laughing I wondered what they were laughing about.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 lust

I know it has been a while since i last updated bit in my defense i had to work and then my computer crashed and i had to get a new one so i am sorry it took so long well here it is let me know what you think.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella sniffed the air again it was odd it was like Jasper was getting close to her but how could that be when she was up the mountain high above Fork's and it was the middle of the night.

Bella's answer came in the form of Edward walking casually out of the trees. Bella raised a delicate eyebrow in question and Edward smiled one of his crooked grins for her.

"What are you up to Edward and why to you smell like Jasper?" Bella asked warily she could not read his mind he was singing Debussy in his head it was annoying that he was trying to hide something from her.

"i brought something to help you Esme told me that you want to get to know the boy that has your thirst calling you and asked me to help" Edward smiled a coy grin before tossing a hoody to Bella.

Bella reacted quickly catching the tossed garment easily and then Jasper's scent hit her like a wreaking ball. Edward watched as Bella's eyes turn pitch black and she held the garment to her nose taking deep breathes and growling low in her throat. Edward was ready to pounce on her if she tried to so much as think about running down the mountain to go after the boy.

Edward listened to her silent struggle to not go after the boy and he could hear her inner beast roaring to be let free and Bella pushing it back. finally what seemed to take forever Bella stopped growling and seemed to be able to focus on Edward who was still standing watching her.

"i... i need to hunt now." Bella gasped as she slide the hoody over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves and turned and ran further into Canada away from Forks and Edward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward sighed before turning and leaving to go back to the cullen house and tell Esme that Bella was going to be gone a few days. when Edward got home an hour after Bella took off to hunt far away from Fork he saw Rosalie sitting out on the porch scrolling at him.

"Rosalie you keep your face like that to long and it might freeze that way and then what would you do?" Edward taunted her slightly already knowing that she was displeased by Bella's interest in the human boy. Rosalie glared before Edward sighed and was about to walk away. Rose hopped out of the chair to follow him into the house and when Edward ignored her mental berating she started to voice her displeasure.

"Edward why are you trying to help her get used to his scent if she keeps this up one of those meat sacks are going to find out what we are and i don't want to have to move again so soon and start all over i am finally close to graduating and you should just let me go kill the human and trash his car so that it looks like an accident and be done with it. why are you and Esme so stubborn about this is no one else concerned that Bella could ruin everything for us! this is insane it has to stop and if i have to do it myself so be it i will make it quick he wont feel a thing it will..."

Rosalie gasped as Edward lost his temper and grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze. a growling and sudden the sudden impact of Emmett's body slamming into Edward to make him release Rose was the only warning Eward got before he and Emmett were fighting on the floor growling and hissing it wasn't until Esme came into the room that everything settled down again.

"What in gods name are you three doing there is no cause for you three to be acting like this i am very disappointed in you three what happened to cause this?" Esme snapped her teeth clicking together drawing everyone's attention to her. Rose scuffed and glared at Edward who was picking himself off the ground and glaring back at her.

"It is Bella's pet that is the cause of all this. Is it only me or am i the only one looking out for this family she is going to get us all killed mom and here you and Edward are helping her break all of the rules and go against everyone because she is attracted to the pathetic human boy!" Rose yelled losing her temper again. Esme scrolled at her children this could not be happening it was like they were falling apart at the seems and she was losing her precious family bit by bit.

"Rose Bella is all alone and you can not blame her for wanting to chase after a boy that has her interest didn't you bring and help change the love of your life why cant she find hers human or vampire she has the same choice and you are trying to take that away from her and it is wrong Bella knows what can happen that is why she is taking precautions to make sure nothing does happen when you finally except that then go an talk to her but for now leave her be she has much to sort through."

Esme looked at her destroyed living room and then back to her children before turning on her heels and leaving but as she got to the door she turned around again with a wicked grin.

"and clean up this mess you made! now or else" Esme growled at them and with she left the room and her children staring at the empty door way.

the siblings did not like feeling like they were a bunch of toddler getting scolded so they grudgingly cleaned up their mess and went their own ways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NORMAL POV

Jasper was in the shower enjoying the warm steady stream of water hitting his back as he leaned his arms against the wall supporting his weight and moaned as the water relaxed the tense muscles that were aching from the cold. it was sleeting outside and Jasper was thankful he did not have to go out in it. though disappointed that it was a Friday night and there was nothing in Fork's to do. he had finished his homework fairly easy and now he was relaxing before going to bed. the water was starting to cool down and as Jasper washed his body he could not help but remember Bella's perfect face and long brown hair with its Blondie highlights swaying around her shoulders and perfect breasts.

Jasper's dick started to twitched to life as he continued to fantasize about Bella's soft perfect lips and what they would feel like on his lips and neck. and those small tiny hands around his member was what had his cock standing at attention as Jasper started to rub his hand down his stomach and defined hip bones brushing against the happy trail of short curly Blondie pubic hair and finally reaching their destination at his throbbing member. Jasper wrapped his hand around his dick and started to stroke his length though in his head it was Bella that was giving him the hand job not himself. Jasper groaned in pleasure until the water suddenly turned to ice cold making him jump out off the shower with a yelp of surprise his fantasy lost completely shattering as the real world came back into perfect focus.

"Sorry about that i just started the washer i didn't know you were still in there" Charlie yelled up from downstairs in the laundry room.

Jasper groaned in irritation but dried off anyways and pulled a pair old light grey sweat pants on that rode low on his hips not bothering with boxers and started to dry his hair as he left the bathroom shirtless and walked out into the hall yelling down to charlie.

"dont worry about it i was on my way out any ways! night dad"

Jasper walked to the end of the hall and pushed open his door while still drying his honey Blondie locks of hair. when he pulled the towel off his head there was Bella standing next to the window holding his dirty shirt he had taken off before getting into the shower. She was also wearing his hoody he couldn't find since he had gotten home from school earlier that day. Jasper gasped and shut his eyes and blinked several times and shook his head and turned on the light looking around the room the window was closed and his shirt was in the hamper where he left it and there was no one in his room. shaking his head again and turning the light back off Jasper slid into bed under the covers and tried to put his obsession with Bella on hold but when he fell into a deep sleep she was there in his dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

okay so let me know if you like and read and review for you know how it is the little button down here push it and tell me how you like it i it was suggested that i put a Jasper shower scene and you can tell me what you think cause i am not sure if i did to well with that or not. but anyways here you go have fun.


	5. memorial

Memorial to my heart!

A/N This has nothing to do with any of my stories but I have found in my young life that the easiest way to let go of my longing in my shattered heart is to write it down. This is for my great aunt Skip that taught many things about love and loss, about protecting those close to your heart even when it looks as if all the world is against them, and too never forget those that mean the most to you.

on June 27, 1930 a woman was born and through her life she has touched many and held so much love for those she cared for that now days after her death on June 3,2009 my heart still weeps and anguished silent screams echo the loudest about this empty room. At the age of 78 a aged old woman died in her hospital bed her heart going still in the night forever. Leaving many behind to grieve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The insistent long drawn out beep that never ended but fell like a hammer on my heart shattering it to oblivion. The doctors looked at one another for a moment more as they wrote in their books and checked their watches before leaving the room and giving their condolences to the grieving family. But as I stared in disbelief that something so sudden so final could befall a woman so strong so caring left me numb and cold. I could hear the doctors saying that it was her time to go and that she had a full life with no regrets, But all I heard was the same long mono tone of the flat line until the orderly removed the device and then nothing.

They pulled the curtains to show a cloudy sky that ripped open and cried for me as I could not shed a tear.

"Why?" I ask the silent room looking at the one person that had always been a constant, villigent reminder that i was never alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride home was silent for Rose as she stared out into the wet world beyond the glass of her car window. Almost in a daze Rose found herself in front of her great aunt's house, getting out of the car and walking to the gate she hesitates feeling no welcome home or the presents she so wishing to see smiling at her from the porch or the front door.

She opens the gate and walks on the path under the raining sky and then under the arch of roses onto the porch. Rose raised her hand to touch the porch swing's chain on the one side the side with the pink cushions with detailed flowers stitched by hand into the fabric. As her fingers linger on a very sloppy flower another rose they shake and the tears she could not shed by her bed side at the hospital began to fall.

A memory from a time long gone of a young girl with blond hair watching aged hands that made precise stitches into the pink fabric outlining a rose.

"Can you teach me how Aunt Skip!" the excited 10 year old asked gazing up at the dark hair and kind face with reverence.

"A Rose asking to learn how to stitch a rose?" The aging woman asked with amusement dancing in her wise eyes.

"But I am not pretty like a rose the kids at school say so..." The girl murmured looking at her toes dangling off the ground as they swung on the porch swing enjoying the spring sun and gentle breeze.

"Of course your not pretty... Your beautiful as a rose bud and some day you will bloom into a radiant Flower" The girl giggled with a bright smile.

The day past and the girl had been taught how to stitch rose patterns into the fabric and she hummed a tune with her great aunt until a tall dark haired man started up the walk to meet them.

"Are you ready to go Rose?"

The girl raced to meet her father after hugging her Aunt tightly. The man turned and hugged his aunt and then they left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year later Frances walked out her door to hear small cries and whimpers on her porch swing and there was the little Rose bud shaking like a fragile flower a rose can be in the gail of a storm.

"Whats the matter my sweet flower?" The aged woman asked draping her arms around the girl.

"I hate my father he says mommy can never come home again that some man hurt her badly and that god loved mommy so much that he took her away from all the pain in this world with him to heaven. I hate god he should let me have my mommy back it's not fair how can she leave me like this i need her." The girl sobbed.

The woman sighed heavily she had just got off the phone with her brother who had told her about his daughter in law's death just moments before she found her Rose bud on her porch.

"Now my beloved Rose look at that flower there the blue one do you know what it is called?" she asked the little girl.

"No" The girl whimpered softly.

"That my dear is a flower that only blooms in the early mornings and dies when the heat of the sun touches it, only to be reborn the next morning as beautiful as before, it is a promise from god that everything will be alright and that there is a purpose for taking something so beautiful and kind away it shows us the reason we should be grateful for those in our lives and cherish every moment like it was our last and that one day those that leave before us will be with us once again when it is our time to go."

The girl sniffed and buried her head in her aunts shoulder to cry some more, but she knew she would see her mother again some day just as her aunt Skip said that she just had to wait and be patient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

years went by and a young woman walked into the yard and sat on the porch swing with an older woman who had the same dancing eyes as before with more wrinkles from smiling and living her life to the fullest.

"Look at my Rose she has finally bloomed into my radiant perfect flower." Frances sighed looking at her niece's pretty smile.

"I miss her still and so do my little sisters it her anniversary and my father has stopped going to her grave, his new wife doesn't like him spending time there anymore." Rose said softly her glossy eyes barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Come here my Rose, do you see that weeping willow tree will you help me to it?" The young woman nodded and stood to help her aged aunt walk under the tree and there was a little stone bench that over looked a large engraved stone leaned against the tree.

_**I AM NOT THERE**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_** I am not there, I do not sleep**_

_**I am in the thousand winds that blow**_

_** I am the softly falling snow**_

_**I am the gentle showers of rain**_

_** I am the fields of ripening grain**_

_**I am in the morning hush**_

_** I am in the graceful rush**_

_**Of birds in circling flight**_

_** I am the star shine of the night**_

_**I am in the flowers that bloom**_

_** I am in a quiet room**_

_**I am the birds that sing**_

_** I am in each lovely thing**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry **_

_** I am not there. I did not die**_

_** - Mary Frye**_

Rose cried after reading the stone and hugged her aunt tightly.

"I got that brought here after my son died of cancer, No parent should out live their children as no mother should leave her daughters all alone. Your mother loved you as do I and you have two sisters that you must remember to love and care for when they are sad and feel weak you must be their stone to give them strength, their shoulder to cry on and their heart to tell them stories of their mothers love for them and never forget to hold them close and never let them leave your heart."

Rose hugged her aunt tight and promised that she would never let her sisters ever be alone and she never did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

years would go by and Rose would grow to be a woman with a life of hard ships and trials.

She would always come to her great aunts home and sit with her on her porch swing laugh and cry at times into her aunts shoulder.

Rose's aunt was her rock for strength, her shoulder to cry on when the world was against her and her heart when she needed to hear stories of her mother and how her mother would advise her in many aspects of life.

Rose grew older and married soon after finding the love of her life never forgetting her aunts words to never leave any regrets and to always love her sisters, keep her anger in control, forgive easily, laugh often and love forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose sat on the wet ground under that same tree where her Aunt's son's memorial stone lay with its heart wrenching words of love. Rose stared at the stone for a long time not moving and under that weeping willow tree who shared her grief at loosing her treasured aunt she cried all the tears she had and when she heard a soft voice behind her and a soft touch on her shoulder. Turning around to look a her husband she crawled into his lap to cry some more. He was her new stone of strength, her shoulder to cry on and the glue to piece her broken heart back together.

on the soft breeze that swayed the weeping will branches gently Rose could hear her aunts soft voice call to her either from heavens gates or only in the recesses of her memories it did not matter. The words of comfort were all she needed to be strong again.

_**I AM NOT THERE  
**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_** I am not there, I do not sleep**_

_**I am in the thousand winds that blow**_

_** I am the softly falling snow**_

_**I am the gentle showers of rain**_

_** I am the fields of ripening grain**_

_**I am in the morning hush**_

_** I am in the graceful rush**_

_**Of birds in circling flight**_

_** I am the star shine of the night**_

_**I am in the flowers that bloom**_

_** I am in a quiet room**_

_**I am the birds that sing**_

_** I am in each lovely thing**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry **_

_** I am not there. I did not die**_

Rose sighed and replied to the gentle voice.

_**If tears could build a stair case **_

_**And memory a lane**_

_**I would walk right up to heaven **_

_**And bring you home again**_

That night Rose went home and climbed the stairs and down the hall to a small nursey where she climbed into the small bed with her three year old son and wrapped her arms around him and said to his sleeping form.

I am here for you as your stone when you need strength, your shoulder to cry on when the world turns its back on you, and your heart when you need someone to hold onto when everything is not alright.

Rose closed her eyes and remembered all her talks with her great aunt all the courage, love and strength her aunt possessed and smiled softly as the tears continued to fall.

"I am your radiant rose in your well tended garden, I will wait for the day we meet again but i am not ready to leave yet so you must wait and when the time comes i will walk right into your arms and be with you again."

-end-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n In memory of

Frances Ellen Arbogast

Date of birth

June 27,1930

Date of death

June 3, 2009

I will smile often, Laugh always, forgive easily, and love forever. You have taught me much to live for and to never regret a moment. life is too short and too precious to waste a minute. To the woman whom ment alot to everyone whoes life she touched. we will miss you and never forget you or the things you taught us. Rest in peace forever and always your lonely flower.


	6. Chapter 5

lust in all its forms chapter 5

A/N Okay i know i haven't written in a very long time but that was due to a writers block and then the deaths of both my grandparents and my great aunt in like two months so i am trying to start up again so please bear with me and i promise to make it worth your while...

so without further adu i give you chapter 5.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Bella had run into Alaska after she had went to Jasper's room to replace his hoody with one of his three days grace shirts from his dirty laundry basket. She wanted to keep his scent close as she hunted again.

Bella had visited with the Denali clan a few weeks before when she arrived in their territory and was currently running in the snow covered terrain with Tanya playing like it was the first time they had seen snow before giggling like little girls as they chased each other. Bella took long leaping strides before leaping into the air and twisting around to look for Tanya when she was tackled to the ground.

Tanya now sat on top of her laughing at the younger vampire.

"Okay you caught me now get off Tanny!" Bella groaned as she shoved the older vampire off her.

They laid in the snow making snow angels together watching the stars. after a few minutes Bella laid still and watched the snow continue to fall around them at peace for the first time since Jasper Swan had walked in to her life but feeling lonelier without his presences.

"So are you going to tell me why you have been here for two weeks hiding away from the rest of the world already or am i going to have to try and drag the truth from Carlisle?" Tanya asked softly.

Bella remained silent as she watched the night sky allowing the snow to cover her since it was not melting cause her skin was the same temperature.

"Are you asking me to leave your territory Tanya?" Bella asked seriously.

"What no of course not but you shouldn't run away from your problems either!" Tanya rolled so that she was laying on top of Bella so that the younger girl could not run away from her again after all Bella had been since she arrived avoiding her questions about her sudden appearance for the past two weeks like the plague and she had enough of the avoidance of the subject.

Bella stared up into the eyes of the woman who was like a close cousin to her and raised an eyebrow in question to what she was doing.

"Bella I love you like a sister a friend and i hate when you hide from things that you make seem more of a bigger deal than they are. Tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help. I am not a mind reader like you and Edward so i can't understand whats going on till you tell me." Tanya sighed irritated with Bella's silence.

Bella thrust her hips upwards and twisted her waist so that Tanya fell to her left side in the snow. with Tanya now beside her facing each other on their sides. Tanya looked into gold eyes that mirrored her own.

"On the first day back to school i met the police chief's son his name is Jasper Swan and he is my singer I wanted his blood so bad i was willing to kill every witness in the room to have him. I was in Hell for 72 minutes in my history class as i warred with myself over taking him. I had risked exposing my family to the whole room full of children over one boys blood." Bella said softly.

Tanya breathed out a sigh and gave Bella a small smile.

"Well it seems you have a few options you could lure him and have his blood, stay away from him and live here with my coven till the rest of the Cullens leave there and start some where else, or get used to his scent and maybe get to know him." Tanya said just as softly as if she was disclosing a secret.

"I don't know how long I can keep myself from taking him ever since he met me he has been living on borrowed time with how badly i want him I dont know what to do... Emmett showed me what he remembered of the time he met his singer and she didn't last but a moment" Bella sighed softer than the time before.

"My singer lived after I met him though i did make my sister drive him out of town..."Tanya admitted gently "after all Jasper has lived this long and you could have taken him anytime you chose you see it is a mind over matter but what ever you decide you can always come back if you want but for now i am exiling you to return to Fork's and try to resolve this on your own... but if matters get worse or you can't handle just stealing his clothes you can come back." Tanya snickered at the look on Bella's face.

"How did you know ... I mean what makes you think I have been stealing his clothes." Bella gapped at Tanya who was out right laughing now all but rolling in the snow.

"Oh come on Bella Edward made a trip up here to give you clothes that look like that" Tanya point to Bella's ensemble "when you could have went to any store and bought a outfit that would have cost more than those few shirts and sweat pants altogether and do you honestly want me to believe that Alice actually lets you wear those!" Tanya laughed as she pointed at the attire Bella was wearing.

Bella had a pair of grey sweat pants on that were rolled up on each leg to keep from walking on them along with a hole filled three day grace shirt that all smelled like Jasper.

Bella look of shock turned into a crooked mischievous grin as she grabbed a hand full of snow and launched herself at tanya smashing the snow in her open mouth.

Tanya jumped away from Bella with a mouth full of snow sputtering and looking horrified...

"EW! Bella damn it that tasted like shit you just wait I'll get you!" Tanya growled as she leaped after Bella who had taken a head start at running away from the enraged goddess that was Tanya.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

JPOV

I was getting pissed off now it had been two whole weeks since he had seen or even heard from or about Bella the last time he had seen her had been at his truck and after that the next day for school and she was a no show but the rest of her siblings were there and hell he had even maned up enough to go ask the big guy Emmett what happened to Bella to find out that one of their realitives in Alaska got sick and she volunteered to go take care of her.

Jasper was desperate to see her again she some how with only a look had managed to make Lauren and Jessica stay away from him for two blissful days until they realized that Bella was not in school and then they were on him again like white on rice. And to be honest he was starting to get scared they were every where.

"Hey Jasper you look worse for wear there buddy whats up" Mike asked hitting my shoulder with his fist.

I looked over to Jessica and wondered not for the first time if she was having a seizure.

"OH I see Jessica is bugging you again well its only going to get worse today buddy so stick it up pal" Mike then said something under his breath sounding like lucky son of a bitch but i wasn't sure so I ignored it when i felt a tap on my shoulder i could already smell the over powering purfume and knew it was Lauren without turning around. But I did anyways damn southern gentlemen habits die hard.

"Um hi Jasper I was wondering the school is having a girl's choice dance and I was wondering if you would go with me?" She asked in a voice that was to deep and husky for even her to pull off it sounded like she was a dog in heat begging to be humped and I WAS NOT going to do that anytime in the near future no ma'am.

"Yeah well you see I am actually going to Seattle that day so I can't sorry why don't you ask Eric I am sure he would like to go with you."

I hurried through the excuse before I could really think about it well it would appear I am going now.

"Well can't you go some other time. I mean the dance is this Friday after all you could go Saturday if you need to.' She whined and I cringed at the pitch.

"Nope sorry I can't I already told Charlie my plans so yeah." I really wanted her to go away and fast.

Lauren huffed again but left anyways and i sighed in relief and I even managaed to get part of the way down the hall until Jessica stopped me damn my day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Jazzy babe do you want to go to the dance with me this Friday pretty please with a cherry on top" She gushed.

did she really believe it was sexy to beg like that in the middle of the hall at school?

"No sorry I can't I have plans to go to Seattle to bad though I know Mike wants to go with you though so ask him" I really hated dances specially now my day was turning out worse than i thought possible. Jessica looked like she was ready to protest my excuse so I would have to wait it out.

That was when i heard the prettiest sound in all my life a giggle that sounded like ringing bells from behind me.

"So it's Jazzy baby now well I guess I can work with that nic name on one condition."

I turned around and there was my angel that had been missing saving me from the hellish day I was having. Bella.

"What.. Whats that Bella" man I had it bad I said her name like a sigh and didn't even notice the teasing way she had used Jessica's nic name for me as long as it came from her lips I would adore being called Jazzy baby any day.

"Well Jazzy baby sit with me today at lunch" Bella replied with a sexy whisper and crooked smirk.

"Excuse me I was talking to him butt out Cullen!" Jessica snarled and had a look as if she had tasted something unpleasant.

I looked at Jessica ready to tell her off for being a bitch when Bella sauntered up to her swaying her hips seductively.

"Jessica there no reason to fight over him after all i think we could share" Bella whispered in a low voice that practically dripped sexually desire for the girl.

Jessica paled considerably as Bella wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned into her and brushed her noise agaisnt Jessica's throat and delicatly licked her neck and then leaned in more and gently bite her ear lobe as her other hand started to rise from Jessica's waist and trail up slowly toward the underside of her breast.

"After all you look so sexy in that short skirt and hooker boots and this shirt is barely containing these wonderful treasures and you smell divine and I bet you taste sweet hmm almost good enough to eat care if I have a taste?" Bella murmured in her ear. Bella's eyes looked at Jessica up and down hungrily.

Jessica was as stiff as a board and suddenly she let out a eep and took off down the hall so fast we got a good look at her bare ass when she ran into Mike at the end of the hall knocking him to the floor and showing everyone she had nothing covering her up under that skirt.

"Eww Bella laughed thats gross who knows where thats been" She softly snickered.

"I think she will never come near me or you again but um was that an act or are you um into girls ?" I cough

"I mean wait never mind it's none of my business and yes lunch sounds great thank you" I mumbled man I was hot I had a picture of Bella burned in my head and she was not seducing Jessica there it was me.

Bella smiled at me"No I am not into girls as you say I remember one of my brother's porno have a girl on girl and I stole the act from that I couldn't help it she was thinking of raping you at the dance" She laughed again but I was confused.

"What do you mean she was thinking of raping me at the dance." I asked confused

"Well ... Um come on Jasper a blind man could see what she was thinking the way she was looking at you like you were naked already." Bella quickly explained almost to quick a come back but what ever I knew what Jessica was thinking about since the moment i first met her.

"Well I will see you at lunch Jasper or should I call you Jazzy baby from now on" Bella giggled again before waving and taking off into class as the bell rang. damn I was late and had a hard on!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward POV

_Edwards thoughts_

_**Bella's thoughts**  
_

As I watch Bella enter the room with a smile on her face that she couldn't help to contain I was curious what she was up to.

Bella walked to the back of the room and took her seat next to me.

_Mind telling me why half the school has images of you coming on to Jessica _I thought to my sister and swore I heard her giggle softly

**_Because I did in front of Jasper to drive her of in embarrassment hell half the school got to see her naked pussy_** Bella replied with another soft snicker into her hand as we opened our English books and took notes that we didnt need to look at to know.

_Oh I bet that was a lovely sight I am glad I missed it I don't want to find out if Vampires can have waking nightmares and I am sure that sight alone would have made me. _I laughed softly into my hand as if I was coughing.

_So how did things go with Jasper? _I thought to Bella as we pretended to read our books.

**_Edward I think it is working I didnt feel like attacking him though I still feel like I should hunt again after school though to be safe cause my thirst is back._**

I smiled at Bella I was happy for her. she seemed happier now and I was glad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JPOV

As I walked into the lunch room I spotted Bella over at a empty table with only a bottle water and when she saw me she waved me over. So after a quick run to the lunch line I hurried over to her table and settled down across from her and smiled.

"Hey how are you Jazz get jumped by another girls yet' Bella smirked at me lazily.

"Nope I haven't thanks to you darlin." I replied and wondered not for the first time if she was real or not after all she could be a fallen angel for all I knew or the real goddess Aphrodite in human form.

"Well I have another question for you?" Bella asked politely.

"sure what is it?" I asked

"Do you want company when you go to Seattle this Friday because believe it or not I am not much for dances they are more Alice and Rose's type thing to do." Bella smiled and I swore I had died and gone to heaven.

"I would love to have your company I can meet you at say 1 pm sound good?" I asked not believing my luck.

"Sure it's a date but it is only Monday so don't forget ... Um I think your friends want you for a moment" Bella pointed behind me but I was still having problem comprehending anything after the moment Bella called our Friday outing a date.

But I turned around and sure enough there was Eric trying to get my attention.

'I'll be right back alright?" I asked and Bella nodded.

So walking over to the table the guys were at I plopped down in a seat next to Eric to see what he wanted.

"Hey we are all going to La Push after school there are some major swells coming in you game?" He asked

"Sure why not sunds fun but I'll have to borrow a bored and stop to get a wet suit."I replyed

"Great well hey stop at Mike's dad's place after school and he can get you set with all you'll need board included should be at his adventure sports store" Eric said as I waved to them and got up to return to Bella.

"YO Jasper we are headed down to first beach Just so you know." Mike said I nodded and went back to Bella.

She smiled as I sat down and my heart jumped a beat.

"Would you like to go to the beach with us" I asked not even thinking about asking the guys if it was ok

"Which beach" Bella asked cocking her head to the side.

"La Push... Why something wrong with the one down there?" I asked seeing her strange expression.

Bella shock her head in the negitive.

"No it is just a bit crowded there beside I promised Edward I would hang with him today.

At that Bella stood and threw her water bottle away and head for the door to the canteen Just as the bell was ringing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 lust in all its forms.

Bad idea!

BPOV

Okay this what a bad Idea! A very bad idea what the hell had I been thinking?

I may have gotten a hold of my thirst in a open classroom next to Jasper, but this was not an open classroom this was a very small enclosed truck cab!

I was staying as still as I could and still remain human looking swallowing every few seconds mouthfuls of venom. Yet Jasper didn't seem to notice my situation he was more interested in talking and watching the road lucky for me!

Keeping my hands locked together and the window down was all that was helping my control. GOD! He smelled good sitting this close with only a couple cup holders and car consol in between us.

The last few days have been very amusing to say the least at school Jessica stayed as far away from me as she could terrified I would hit on her again, well until Lauren explained that it was a trick to make her leave Jasper alone and that Jasper and I would be going out this weekend. Now Jessica just glares at me when she sees me.

Jasper and I had talked more and got to know one another a might bit better. He lived in Texas with his mother and stepfather until they died spending summers here in Forks with his father chief Swan.

I told Jasper a bit about each of my adopted siblings and that Emmett was the only one out of us "kids" that had any blood ties to Carlisle and Esme. Edward was my twin and older brother by two minutes, Alice was my favorite sister and Rose my shopping partner.

Jasper explained that he was a history buff especially when it came to the civil war. And had visited many of the museums of natural history in Texas when he was young child and now he was hooked for life.

Jasper told me about his mother and her ever changing hobbies and Phil and his baseball career. And the various food concoctions that Renee had made when she was alive resulting in Jasper learning to cook for his own survival. We both had a good laugh at Jaspers happy memories though Jasper would never understand that I had a very good idea how to relate to them.

But something was strange it seemed the more I started to hang out with Jasper the less I could hear his thoughts Edward had noticed this too. At the moment I could care less I was happy for a time to be pretending to be normal and for once I was not as alone as I thought.

We would soon be in Seattle and so I pretended to shut my eyes and relax and appear as asleep as I could with a small a smile plastered to my face.

The last few days had not been too easy with in my family when it came to Rose she was furious that I was taking this chance being alone with Jasper but so far everyone else was happy that I was no longer mopping about the house or woods all alone.

Alice acted as if Christmas had come early and kept saying that Jasper and I would be together and that we would be perfect for each other. But I didn't take it too well when Alice showed me a vision of Jasper as a vampire and me turning him!

I had roared something incoherent and ran from Fork's like a bat out of hell with the devil himself after me. Edward didn't catch up to me until I had already deep in Canada and even then it took both Esme and Edward four hours to convince me to return and take things one step at a time.

After that I stopped listening to Alice's visions except when I could find away to intervene in them and allow Jasper to stay human and away from my dangerous teeth and venom.

Alice finally got pissed at me for always changing my mind and effectively giving her a headache. She finally agreed to not focus on Jasper being turned into a vampire for my sanity was at stake each time she did show me

I opened my eyes as I felt Jasper's truck turn off the interstate and going toward the shopping center.

JPOV

Going to the Reservation and first beach had been a blast. Jacob had been down there getting ready to surf as we arrive he and I had been friends since we could first walk and spent nearly the whole summer together with our dads fishing and swimming in the ocean.

When we would have huge bon fires where jakes dad would tell old Indian stories of their tribe. Some were my favorite though I remember some being extraordinary about face-offs with the wolves that protected the tribe and the cold one's.

I never really believed in vampire's before but I did believe in the wolves that were guardians of the tribe. Well at least until I started to better observer Bella thanks to Jake's friends comments at the beach anyways.

They had made me wonder what they had meant about the "Cullen's don't come here" as if they were a disease that plagued the tribe. When I had asked Jake what they had meant he seemed to become uncomfortable and distant.

When I finally got him to talk to me about it he reminded me of the old stories about the cold ones. I thought he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure out what. Then in passing to start surfing again Jake's hand brushed my arm and I thought for sure I was going to look over and Jake's skin be on fire!

Jake brushed it off as my being cold due to the icy waters we were surfing in. But no one's skin could be as hot as Jacob's and not have a sever fever. Though I think I am being paranoid about some old ghost stories. I still started to watch Bella closer to see if maybe it wasn't as irrational as I thought Jake was being.

Bella looked 17 to me and there is no way she could have come here when Jake's great, great, grandfather was the leader of their tribe that would have made Bella around 100 years old.

Though Bella seemed to fit other aspects of the tribe's stories.

She never ate anything sometime I would see her get a bottle of water but only take a few sips and if she had a tray of food she would end up throwing it all away with out taking a bite of it.

Bella was unbelievably beautiful and had a otherworldly grace about her. In history I happened to brush her arm once by accident and it was cold! Bella claimed that she didn't have the best blood circulation and that she had thin blood so she was always cold even in the summer she would get cold easily.

All of the Cullen's are beautiful and have extremely pale skin that is perfect. But again that is not hard to accomplish in a rainy town like Fork's. Almost all the student body is pale due to so little sun.

Other things started to stand out as well the closer I looked. If it were a rare sunny day then Bella and all her siblings would not show up at school they would be pulled out for the day to go hiking and camping with Mr. And Mrs. Cullen.

But I had to wonder were they really camping or were they doing something else avoiding the sun perhaps? But if the stories were true about the cold one's then how could the Cullen's walk around among us "humans" without attacking? As far as I knew there have been no missing person reports?

And none of the Cullen's have showed any feats of super strength or speed other than that of normal people and then there is the fact that Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at the hospital so the differences between the stories and the Cullen's are huge when looked at by a logical stand point.

As I became more confused I started to ignore the stories altogether and focus on the outing to Seattle that Bella and I were taking we would be staying the night in Seattle in a hotel and return early on Saturday to Fork's.

The days leading up to our mini trip seemed to fly by and now we were almost to our destination. Bella and I had been talking most of the way and I found out that she hated the school food and so ate as little as possible. I found out that Esme is a bit of a health nut and so all of their family is vegetarian.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Edward all loved the outdoors and they went hiking as often as possible. And so when it was sunny they took family hiking trips as it was really the only time they could really spend with Carlisle working late hours and Esme being and interior decorator made them both stay indoors more often that they liked.

When I had asked why live some where that rained so much if they liked the outdoors so well Bella replied easily that Carlisle when growing up lived in the city in a very populated town and never really got to get out in the country side much that when he married Esme whom had grown up on a farm they had compromised that they would live close to a small town so that Carlisle could do what he loved at the hospital and still live in the peace and solitude that they both yearned for.

Esme loved kids and since she couldn't have any she and Carlisle adopted unfortunate kids that had no one else starting with Edward and continuing to grow till their family was whole when all five young teens had joined.

I couldn't help but tell Bella about my mother and her crazy fazes she went through. Though Renee was a great person she was never very good at parenting since more often then not I took care of her. Then I explained my relief when Renee and Phil married finally I didn't have to be the adult all of the time and it was Phil's turn to look after Renee and her hair brained hobbies.

But by then I had turned 15 and was soon to be an adult anyways and so couldn't really be a kid anymore anyways.

I smiled as I looked over at Bella who had closed her eyes for a catnap. I wondered what she was dreaming about?

Soon I was turn off the interstate at our exit heading for the hotel we would be checking in and then go out shopping. Maybe I could convince Bella to go to dinner and a movie and maybe some dancing before we turned in for the night.

"Hey Bella we are here wake up" I called softly.

Bella stirred a little before opening her eyes all the way and blinking a few times.

"Oh yeah we are how long was I asleep?" Bella asked softly stretching her pale arms out in front of her and arching her back like a lazy cat.

"About an hour or so lets go to the hotel and then go out to shop a bit." I suggested.

Bella smiled and nodded her head in agreement with me. So when we found the comfort in I parked close to the main office doors.

"I hope you don't mind but I called ahead and re severed a rooms for us" Bella asked lightly looking at me through her think eye lashes.

"Sure darling that's fine" Well that's one less thing to have to worry about.


	8. sheding some light on things 7

Lust in all it's forms new

Jasper looked at me strangely as the elevator took us to the top floor of the comfort in and to the executive suites I lead him down the short hallway to the third door out of four. Turning and entering our card key and when the door unlocked I went in with my suit case before Jazz followed behind me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked now getting annoyed slightly because it would seem that now his mind was almost completely blocked to me and I had no idea why.

"Um it's just I thought we would be staying in the lower rooms of the hotel not up here how did you even afford this I mean damn Bells this is way nice and more than you or I alone need but I like it all the same." Jasper's reply made me realize my mistake a bit to late.

"Oh well you see Carlisle is really into stocks and what not and so was his family when they were alive and they own close to the controlling shares to this hotel chain so he gets discounts all the time and he mainly uses them when he take mom any where for trips so he is the one that called ahead to let them know we were coming so yeah sorry if you don't like it we can always go downstairs and change rooms no big deal." I explain quickly

"No that's cool this is nice I was just surprised is all after all this has more than one bedroom so were cool I don't want to intrude on your personal space or anything so this is good really no problems any ways so now would you like to use the shower first milady " Jasper bowed mockingly and I had to giggle he could be so sporadic it was funny.

"Of course kind sir thanks you."

I ran to my room and threw my bags down and hurried to grab a new outfit and then went in the massive bathroom and into the stand up shower box that had three awesome shower heads I sigh I wish I could have felt these when I was human I bet they would have felt amazing for now though the heat they produced was wonderful even though I could not feel the massaging affect they were to have on a human body and not one made out of stone.

I hurried out of the bathroom fully clothed and make up on the black halter top and form fitting jeans did wonderful things for my ass and mascara and eyeliner did wonders for bring out my odd eye color.

"There bathroom all yours Jazz.' I said pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Wow that was fast 10 minutes I thought girls were supposed to take a long times to prefect invisible flaws that only they could see." Jasper mumbled as he walked by checking me out.

"Yeah well I unfortunately will never have flaws in appearance" I sigh speaking to low for him to hear and simply paste a fake smile on my face.

Jasper looked at me funny as he went into the bathroom and soon I heard the shower turn on.

I sighed again and then walked over to my phone and saw that I had 5 messages from Alice three of which were starting to tell me what would happen where before I got irritated and shut the phone off right as a new message appeared from Alice. Damn her I wanted some of my weekend to be a surprise I didn't want her dictating what would happen before it did for once I wanted to be like everyone else and just let the future be unknown and spontaneous.

I sighed as I set the phone into my jeans pocket and turned in time to wonder what else to do while he was in the bathroom i stalked over to the TV and turning it on I was watching the news for the weather.

When Jasper came out of the bathroom I had to hold my breath and swallow hard to keep my mouth from flooding with venom as I smelled Jasper's clean scent on the steam that left the bathroom in his wake.

"Hey gorgeous are you ready to go shopping and maybe get a bite to eat?" He asked and I wished not for the last time that I was a human girl so that I could run into his arms and go for a good dinner and spend insane amounts of time there in his comfort unafraid of would I hurt him with my stone body will he get cold and realize I don't have any body heat or that the food would taste like dirt no matter how wonderful it looks.

I nod smiling at him not trusting myself to talk. I grabbed my wallet and pushed it into my back pocket as any guy would I bet if Alice sees me doing this in a vision she will kill me later for being a tomboy again but it feels good to feel like a normal person for once, And not a rich snob.

As we left the hotel and walked down the main strip shoulders touching as we walk this would be all the closer I could get to him for any length of time without him getting suspicious of my lack of warmth.

We walked for a while in the peaceful quiet until Jasper seen something that made his eyes light up before he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against a building and covered my eyes with his hands.

I had let him push me and cover my eyes when I easily could have dodged if I wanted but I didn't I was more than happy to let Jasper do as he wished with me.

"Jazz what are you doi-" I had started to asked but his soft lips ghosted over mine quickly and as soon as they were there they were gone.

"Just stay here a moment with your eyes closed and I will be right back ok?" Jasper asked I nodded dumbly I had no idea what to do after all he just kissed me and I was frozen trying to figure out if I should breath or not now that his delicious scent was literally right beneath my nose. I breathed and boy did he smell good that close to my nose.

I dug my hands into the building behind me slightly with my eyes still closed and I even tried to keep the mind reading to a minimum so as to not spoil whatever surprise he had in mind.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

JPOV

Bella had been acting a bit off ever since we got to the hotel room I was sure when I was on my way to the shower I had heard her say something about never being able to have human flaws or something to that regards but that was not something I am going to dwell on most likely my imagination is kicked into over drive thanks to Jacob and the guys.

I was happy walking the streets with Bella by my side though I would love to hold her hand but it almost appeared that Bella was deliberately keeping a small amount of distance between us. I spotted a vender selling fruit smoothies and was about to ask if Bella would like one when I noticed a flower shop nearby and thought I would surprise her since after all she called this a date so why not set the mood it appeared that maybe she was trying to let me take things at my own pace after the disaster with Jessica and Lauren.

So I made a bold move on my part I grabbed Bella's shoulders and pushed her into the building next to us and covered her eye with my hands and lightly brushed my lips over hers and … she was cold and solid not soft like my own lips that conformed to mold to hers briefly.

I told her to wait here and that I would be right back the whole time that I walked across the street I kept thinking about Bella she felt so cold like she had no warmth just like the stories. So what do I do now?

I walked into the flower store and ordered a dozen roses anyway. If bella wanted to hurt me she would have already and besides if the legend are true maybe she is just as lonely as I am. There are people all around us and yet we still feel so alone with no one to truly understand the feeling that we share. If Bella is a vampire then she will tell me on her own when she trust me with that information.

I smile at the storeowner when I see the flowers that I had her wrap for me in decorative paper. There were white pink and yellow roses with one red rose in the middle. I stopped at the vender selling them smoothies and grabbed a large strawberry banana and waked back to Bella whom had obediently kept her eyes closed and waited for me.

Her head unconsciously turned in my direction when I got nearer to her and there was no way she could have heard me unless she did have heighten senses right?

I took the flowers and brought them to her nose and told her to open her eyes and when she did she looked surprised and happily took them and buried her nose in them smiling like she had just won a million dollars and not just some flowers.

"No one ha ever given me roses personally before always only thrown them on stag-" A sad looked flew over her face before it brightened again and she leaped lightly into my arms and kissed me again and pulled away quickly.

"thank you Jasper so much I love them." Bella smiled and I felt my heart leap in delight at knowing I made her happy. Thought I do wonder what she meant people threw flowers at her on stage I was sure that's what she was going to say.

"Oh yeah I remember you saying that you liked strawberries and bananas so how about a smoothie?" I asked presenting the drink to her. I saw a look of displeasure fly across her face before it disappeared again and she smiled before taking a long pull on the drink with her eyes closed and hummed in delight.

"That's good where is yours" Bella asked cocking her head to the side looking at me with those dark gold eyes.

"Oh I thought maybe we could share if you want or I could always get another" Bella shook her head quickly and handed the drink back to me with the straw facing me before smiling and again smelling her roses.

We walked the stripe for a while before stopping to eat at a Chinese restaurant seemed Bella liked house special lomain just as I did. Though it did seem as if she only ate small bites while we talked and mine seemed huge cause I couldn't finish it all and Bella stopped eating half way done claiming to be full.

We shopped for a while in many of the stores Bella would model her clothing choices for me and it was like watching a private fashion show Bella had great tastes. We did go see some zombie attack movie and laughed the whole way through it.

We had a lot of fun and by the time we got back to the hotel Bella was exhausted and turned in early. I smiled when she gave me a quick peck on the lips before going to find a vase for her flowers.

It must have been around 4 in the morning when I heard it and I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom door to see if I was right and sure enough Bella was in there with running water sick to her stomach puking.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard a bit of shuffling and then the door opened and I was able to see a part of the right side of her face and her dark eye that was almost black I color with hints of gold.

" Yes I think the dinner we had didn't agree with me that's all I should be find tomorrow don't worry about me I think I am going to relax in the tub for a bit no worries ok." Bella asked I still felt bad that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to help in some way.

"Alright let me know if there is any thing can do for you ok?" I asked as she nodded and shut the door.

I was half way to my room when I suddenly realized that earlier today Bella's eyes had been a startling gold color and now they were almost pitch black!

I held my breath before I went back to the door Bella I think I need to talk to you please" I asked I could almost feel the apprehension through the door.

"Sure Jasper what is it" Bella asked softly it almost felt like she was nervous but then there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that Jasper?" Bella asked with relief. I sighed but walked to the door wondering who would be here at this time of night.

As I opened the door I was shoved to the ground with a big guy on top of me with a gun to my head and two of his buddies came rushing in and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Bella lock the door quick it's a brake in!" I shouted and for the effort I was hit in the head with a hard back hand. My teeth cut the inside of my mouth and I could taste the coppery taste of my own blood as I heard the door to the bathroom bust open and saw Bella collide with the other guy in a black ski mask.

"Then I saw the man thrown away from Bella and then before I could blink the guy that was on top of me was thrown across the room with his buddy and Bella was kneeling down in front of me with a concerned look on her face but before I could do anything I saw the guy raise his gun and fire at Bella I went to yell with I heard what sounded like metal striking metal and before I could do anything else Bella was across the room growling in the guys faces and then they were quiet and Bella and them both were gone.

A few minutes later hotel staff were rushing up to the door to ask if anything was wrong I floundered for a moment before I replied that I turned the TV to loud before I turned it down and apologized profusely and when they left I grabbed my phone and started to call Bella and try to figure out what was going on.

It was about two hours later that Bella let herself in through the fire escape. She looked a little worried and upset but her eyes were golden again at least and not pitch black I had a feeling that I had to be careful when her eyes were.

"Bella are you ok and what the hell happened to you and those two guy I told the hotel staff that we were watching a movie to loud but what the fuck happened tonight?" I demanded to know.

"your not scared of me?" Bella asked not looking at me instead she was surveying the damage to the bathroom door.

"Fuck no I am not scared of you if you wanted to hurt me you have had more than enough opportunity to do that but I am scared for you what happened to you!" I was just about to lose my mind and here she was worried that I was going to run away from her scream in and yelling damn it I need to calm down!

"Yes you do it is getting hard to think with you screaming in my head. Just take a few deep breaths that should help or so I have heard." Bella stated calmly.

"What are you talking about screaming in your head… you can hear my thoughts?" I asked after I did indeed take several deep breaths to calm down a bit.

"I used to be able to hear you all the time but lately it is only when you get worked up that I can hear you loud and clear.' Bella said sighing and walking over to the couch and motioning to the chair across from her.

I went to sit down because I didn't know how many more surprises I could take tonight.

"you have already guessed at what I am because you are friends with the wolves at La Push" Bella said as a matter of fact I nodded my head that she was right but she said something I wasn't sure if she was trying to scare me or not.

"Say it I want to hear you say it out loud." Bella sneered at me.

"Vampire"

"Are you scared now?"

"No you won't hurt me"

"What do we eat?"

"You wont hurt me I know you won't"

"Answer the simple question Jas-pur what do we eat?"

"Blood"

"You should be afraid"

"I'm not I trust you"

Bella watched me like a caged animal ready to break out.

"What if I told you I killed those two men that attacked us would you be scared then?"

"No you had too you did it to protect yourself and to protect us"

Bella sighed and slouched down into the couch more.

"I didn't drink from them my family and I like to call ourselves vegetarians cause we drink from animals and not human's that's why our eyes are not red but gold." She said softly.

"What did you do to them?"

"I found a heroine dealer and bought enough to shoot up an army and over dosed both of them before destroying the syringes and dumping them in an alley way to be found by the police that I called for."

I nodded and watched Bella waiting for her to continue talking.

"How long have you known that I was as I am?" Bella asked softly so much so I almost didn't hear her.

"I have been following the clues for a while now but when I saw your eyes earlier as gold and then later in the bathroom as black the final clues started to fit together I used to go to the bon fires and listen to the tribal legends about the wolves and the cold ones."

Bella nodded.

"My family and I are not like most vampire's we resist the call of human blood our natural food source and feed from animals and we stay in one place for as long as we can before we have to move on before people get suspicious about us not aging. What questions do you have maybe that will be easier."

I took a moment to think about what I wanted to ask before I said something stupid.

"so does garlic, crosses, silver or holy water effect you in any way?" I questioned Bella smiled first time since she had come back to the room and reached inside her shirt and pulled out a small silver cross on a thin chain around her neck hidden in her shirt.

'No they don't that's a myth vampires started so people would think they had a safe guard against us. Our number one rule in vampire sociality is secrecy always no matter what which I have broken by getting close to you." Bella said still with a small smile.

"do you have fangs then or special abilities?" I asked the question that I had been wondering about for a while.

"No we don't have fangs and no before you ask the sun doesn't burn us but it does do something unusual enough that we can't be seen in public because of it. But all vampires are super strong, fast, and nothing but other vampires and those wolves from La Push can really harm us and fire is the only thing that can kill us. But my teeth could cut through your skin like it was a hot knife through butter. And my venom is extremely dangerous it would turn you and that is if I could stop myself from drinking you dry." Bella mumbled.

"What about abilities you said that you could hear my thoughts can all vampires do that?"

"No I can sometime hear your thoughts but everyone else in this hotel I can hear its like a radio playing in the background constantly and I have to focus to hear a specific voice of a persons thoughts but it is easier if I am familiar with the person like my family.

Edward has a similar ability he can read minds too his wife Alice can see the possible future when someone makes a decision my other ability is a shield I can shield anyone I want from mental attacks but that it for my family well we think Emmett's is super super strength but we are not curtain he never lost his newborn strength but he did lose his speed so maybe we don't know."

"Are you born a vampire or changed and how?" I was getting to ask all of the questions that had been bouncing around in my head for days and man was this a trip into the twilight zone.

"Vampires can't reproduce we are all turned into this. When you are turned you are forever frozen as you are for eternity your body changes so that everything about you can be utilized as a tool to catch your prey; Forever unearthly beautiful, to fast to run from, to strong to resist. What could you ever hope to do to get away from us?"

I stared as I remembered the bullet bouncing off Bella's back as she protected me and the way she vanished to reappear around the room to fast for the human eyes to see.

"What else to you have stronger five senses than human?"

"Yes much stronger it is how we hunt and protect ourselves from others."

"Wow"

"You should be afraid especially of me you are my singer your blood calls to me stronger than it does to anyone else." Bella sighed as she leaned back into the couch.

"I am not afraid just curious at the moment after all you are the same girl I met that first day of school and I still like you. Now do you sleep in coffins and stuff?"

Bella shook her head sadly.

"I don't sleep I haven't been able to sleep in over 100 years."

"What! You haven't slept once in over 100 hundred year how old are you?"

Bella looked at me oddly before replying.

"I am 19?"

'No how long have you been 19?"

"115 Years I was a rising famous violinist at that time the year was 1894 I was finishing my final song and when I went back to the dressing room two burglars broke in and were robbing the place they killed my brother who was the last of my living family along with the director of the theater, they shot me in the side and realized I would live for a while but I would die slowly without aid and so they stole my innocents and left me for dead Carlisle had been to see me perform and he found me in the back covered in blood and almost dead he took me and bit me to turned me he held me for three days hidden in the sewers till Edward could come help him get me out of the city quietly.

The change is very painful it is like burning alive in hell for three days never ending and only becoming worse as time goes on until it burns away all of your human blood and replaces it with deadly venom."

I didn't know what to say Bella had literally been through hell and had at least three-life time of experience over me.

She finally smiled and then said some thing about fixing the door and left the room.

I was stunned to say the least what had I gotten myself into but whatever it was as long as I could stay by Bella side even for just a little bit I would do anything. I was falling fast and hard for this girl and it was a bleak out look for me but at the moment I could care less and that was what I was afraid of.


	9. Chapter 8 curse of curves

Lust in all it's forms chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor do I own the song Curse of Curves!

Also I admit to borrowing some things from vampire kisses as well in this chapter. Though they do not belong to me either. None of the other songs mentioned are mine either.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

JPOV

A few hours later Bella walked into my room looking very different than I have ever seen her.

_'I got the gift of one liners'_

_'You've got the curse of curves'_

She had a black and dark purple short very short pleated skirt on that barely covered her ass as she walked. She had black fishnets on and combat boots with a dangerous four inch spiked heel. And she had a black onyx belly ring peeking out of the bottom of her equally small shirt.

It was a tight purple and black lace up corset that barely kept her breasts from spilling out of her top. Bella's ears I never noticed had been pierced two hole in one ear and one hole in her left ear in the left and right bottom holes were onyx studs and in the second right ear hung a blood moon with three strands of dangling onyx and diamond gems.

On a second glance I noticed that Bella has painted her finger nails black and her make up was dark.

' _With this gift I can pose words'_

'_Only question that comes forward'_

She was also holding something that looked like dark clothes in her arms.

"I figured today we could go some place different from the ordinary so that you understand some things about me that you would normally never believe so that you understand why it is so dangerous to be with me." She said her voice was very flat like she trying t kill all emotions in case I turned away from her in fear which I would never do.

_'Are you perspiring from the irony'_

'_Or sweating to these lyrics'_

I took another look at Bella but I trusted her with my life why wouldn't I after all if she wanted to hurt me she could have done that a long time ago.

"Sure Bells what did you have in mind if I might ask?" I was curious to say the least I had never seen Bella dressed up as a gothic type and she really never came off as the emo sort to begin with so this was already shaping up to be very different.

'_And this just in you're a dead fit'_

'_But my wit wont allow it'_

"We are going to a dance club" She said evenly.

"sure let me get dressed are those for me?" I asked as I looked over the clothes that she held in her hands she nodded and tossed them on the bed before and motioned to the boots sitting by the door.

"Trust me you don't want to look out of place." Bella threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

As I came out of my room dressed in fitted tight black leans that I had stuffed into the combat boots Bella had given to me that had many shiny silver buckle on them like hers only in male design. I had a tight black undershirt and a trench coat. Bella pointed to a chair in front of her though she was on the phone as soon as I had sat down she descended on me with black eyeliner and black lipstick like she was wearing on her own lips.

_'The inside lingo had me at hello'_

'_And you go where the money goes'_

"Yes I understand Dane he will be with me and yes he knows about us… yes that will be fine have dragon let us in with no hassle please… sure a private room in the dungeon is perfect thank you…. There is what… tonight? … damn alright we will stay out of his way you can be sure of that… yep bye."

As Bella hung up the phone I was starting to get a little worried what was she talking about a dungeon and who or what was dragon?

_'The inside lingo had me at hello'_

'_And you go where the money goes'_

"There you look like you would belong at the coffin club at least. Though I warn you there are two types of vampires there is the ones that are run by those in Italy and then there is a segment of vampires here that are a lower branch and there fore some things are different and are run by a Vampire royalty here in the states.

The major difference is that it takes a blood exchange for you to be changed by them they have very startling blue eyes, not red or gold but they due turn red when angered or in a blood lust. They can and do all have a way to mind screw if you let them and that is mostly hypnosis if you look into their eyes and they use their power on you.

They have no heart beat and are cold and yes they do have fangs but no religious item or silver will bother them but sunlight does make them weak and they choose to sleep through the day most often. They still are faster and stronger than humans but they choose to keep sheep (humans that willingly let vamps feed from them) to feed from and there fore are very different from my kind because we cannot do this with out killing our prey.

Also they let select few know about their existence but they will defend themselves strongly if they feel threatened so do not stray from my side and do not do anything stupid ok?" Bella explained as she grabbed her wallet and a black purse with silver bats flying all over it.

She pulled a pair of fangs out of her purse and attached them over her sharp eye teeth and gave me an appraising look.

_'I want someone provocative and talkative'_

'_But it's so hard when you're as shallow as a shower'_

When we got outside I saw a midnight blue and black viper-sitting wait for us outside the hotel and when Bella climbed into the front seat I was stunned and more questions started to swarm around in my head.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BPOV

"What do you want to know Jasper you look as if you are trying to figure out something"

"Did you really have Carlisle call the hotel?" Jasper asked and I knew where this conversation was going to go.

I sighed deeply before I started to talk to him.

_"From what I heard"_

"_With skin you'll win"_

"No I did"

"Does Carlisle really have the controlling stocks to the hotel?"

"No I do"

"Is this your car?"

"Yes I got it from the house we own here in Seattle when you live as long as I have you tend to gain a lot of wealth especially when your sister can see the future"

_'Her bone structure screams'_

_'Touch her, touch her'_

_'And she 's got the curse of curves'_

Jasper was rather quiet for some time and I could neither hear his thoughts or guess what he was thinking about when he had that contemplating look on his face.

The drive the rest of the way to the club was done in silence but at least Jasper didn't act like he was mad at me for lying to him to much. I parked two blocks away from the club before getting out of the club I handed Jasper a drivers licenses with a fake id stating that he was celebrating his 22nd birthday today.

'You will be 22 today just remember that if you are asked and also no one in the club above the dungeon knows about the vampire club underneath it so don't say anything that you will regret after all remember that vampire's enjoy their secrecy don't ever forget they will protect any way that they can.' I told him strictly making sure that he realized this was very serious.

_'So with the combination of one liners'_

'_And my way, my way with words'_

Jasper took a long look at the name on his new id card it was Lucious Drak. And when he turned to me I could see his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Am I a dark angle tonight?" he asked softly withholding a chuckle.

'"Yes you are always mine, my angel that is too brilliant to be let go of ever. By the way my name is onyx don't use my real name tonight while we are here understand?"

_'Seems I'm to hip to keep tight lipped'_

'_And your on the gossip team'_

"Another these vampires are more human than I am but I am more powerful than them so we will have no trouble if we do not go looking for it. They can eat and sleep like a human where as I can't just a fact you should know. And I think to be different they do sleep in coffins though I am not sure if they are really necessary or not." I informed Jasper so that he at least knew the basics with the crowed we would be hanging out with this night.

Jasper looked me suddenly startled.

"You envy them why? From everything you have told me they can be harmed by anyone because they are a lower class of vampire where as you can not be hurt by anything other than wolf or vampire teeth and fire you are superior to them yet you want to be them why Bella?" Jasper hit every point of fact and demanded to know why I hated myself and why I wanted to be anything other than what I was he was right.

_'Making something out of nothing'_

'_And jealousy is the cousin the cousin of green'_

"Because they can sleep and dream, they can mingle with human's with no worries about if they mess up and bite some one they either have to make a new vampire or kill the unfortunate victim. And they are so much more free from their ruling party than I ever will be."

I sighed before straitening to my full height as we walked beyond the long line of people waiting to get into the club and went right up to the bouncer waiting to let people into the club.

"Hello Dale long time no see, my friend and I want to get in while the night is young." I flash him a hundred dollar bill, which he took and wrapped a barbwire plastic black bracelet around my wrist and then Jasper's before opening the coffin shaped door.

_'The inside lingo had me at hello'_

'_And you go where the money goes'_

The music was so loud and with the bass being maxed out I could feel the pleasant vibrations work their way from the floor up through my body.

Jasper took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark and bright lights that were swirling along with the beat of the music. A song by the Porcelain and the Tramps "Red light District" I believe was playing.

Jasper stared a bit in awe of all the Gothic people that were bumping and grinding to the music. I pulled Jasper along to the bar at the far end of the room away from the dance floor and closer to the tables along the walls on raised platforms to keep some order from the dancers.

_'The inside lingo had me at hello'_

_'And you go where the money goes'_

"Hey Dane can I get some thing to drink here for my friend?" I said normally besides even with all of the noise Dane was a vampire he could hear me just fine.

"Sure, sure Onyx but I must ask why in gods name would you bring a pet to the club you have never done that before and besides you know better than to bring a snack with some one like you here I will not have it." Dane stated matter of factly.

Dane was roughly 6'4'' and was built like a brick shit house he was all muscle when he was changed and he only got stronger as a vampire he was someone you never wanted to meet in a dark alley and piss him off it was just a very bad idea.

I was not afraid of Dane how ever he was a lower house vampire and therefore no threat to me he would eventually wear out and need sleep I never would and my gift would let me know what he had in mind to do before he did it so it was safe to say I liked Dane anyways.

_'I want someone provocative and talkative'_

'_But it's so hard when you're as shallow as a shower'_

'_From what I heard with skin you'll win'_

"You know I don't eat meat I am a vegetarian he is just a friend so how about a beer and is my package here?" I asked saucily while leaning against the bar a bit more to show a bigger amount of cleavage to Dane.

Dane snorted at me with a wink.

"Good to know that you is keeping to your diet could let a fine little thing like you turn against that now could we and what do you take me for a babe or incompetent of course it is here and waiting for you in lounge 343 you will have all the privacy you need there all the debates and what not are happening down in the great hall so stay away from there understand me miss Onyx no fights or I will throw you and them all out tonight. Jagger is getting a bit big for his coat if you know what I mean."

_'Her bone structure screams touch her, touch her'_

'_She's got the curse of'_

Dane served Jasper his beer, which he took a long draw on.

I nodded my head to Dane and gripped Jaspers hand and pulled him along with me to a wall that was completely black and finding the hidden latch was not difficult for me and soon I was pulling Jasper down the narrow staircase into complete blackness.

"Remember don't leave my side got it?" I asked

"Wouldn't dream of it but who is Jagger and why is he so important?" Jasper asked carefully keeping his voice low not that the music from the club upstairs was fading the further down the dark corridor I pulled Jasper.

"He is trying to get followers to allow people to pay to become lower house vampires and he wants to expose the vampires to the world wide, there is another vampire that is opposed to this bad idea of Jagger's and his name is Phoenix. That is why I want the privacy of a lounge rather than just in the dungeon itself."

I explained part of what was tearing the dungeon apart it was sad to think that I had spent ten years here in the dungeon when I had had that awful fight with Edward over feeding from humans when he rebelled against Carlisle and I couldn't take living with him.

_'From what I've heard'_

'_With skin you'll win'_

Jasper and I finally made it to the door that separated the dungeon and the hallway to the coffin club above. I pulled out a skeleton key from by small purse and unlocked the door pulling it open to let Jasper and myself in.

After the door closed Jasper gasped as he looked upon a men that was known as Dragon he almost looked troll like with his huge frame and bulging muscles and the glare he always wore.

_'We all have teeth that can bite underneath'_

'_To where reality grows'_

I showed him my skeleton key and went past the silk rope that kept me from making it into the dungeon area. But as soon as I pasted Dragon tried to stop Jasper knowing right away from his smell and heart beat that he was human.

"He is with me Dragon let him through." I snapped grabbing one of his huge arms and forcing him to back away from me.

Dragon was another lower house vampire and even with all of his muscle and bulk he was no match for me and he knew it so dragon readily backed down to my glare and adverted his eyes submissively.

Jasper hurried to my side around Dragon and patently waited to move further down the tunnel into the dungeon.

"Are all lower house Vamps made like him and Dane?" Jasper asked as we moved further down the tunnel we could hear the music pumping through the thick concert walls and start to feel the vibrations from it.

_'We all have teeth that can bite underneath'_

'_To where reality grows'_

"Some are but none as big as Dragon that is why he is a bouncer to the dungeon any unaccompanied humans are stopped by the door with out a key if they happen to find their way down that far but if any do find a skeleton key like the one I have by accident dragon usually can change their minds about wanting to go further and with out flashing a key you can not get past him."

Jasper nods as he takes note of the walls and realizes for the first time that we are down in the catacombs under Seattle. His eyes go a bit big for a moment before he gets control of himself. I lead the way to another door this one is very thick but I pull it open easily and we are hit with a haunting gothic lullaby. The Goths here are all mostly Vampires but some are their human pets or friends that know their secret.

I continue around the edge of the dance floor before going down another tunnel further into the catacombs with jasper right beside me. We travel down various turns and passages for the next ten minutes before I pull a dark purple curtain out of my way to reveal a small room that is a private lounge small but cozy with a small bar that I had especially equipped for Jasper and me tonight.

_'Yeah that where mine goes'_

_'Where reality grows'_

I wave to the bar tender to get me a drink as Jasper and I take a seat in a shrouded corner in an alcove out of site from the door way and to most you had to be almost on top of this alcove to see who was in it and with vampire hearing I would know if some one was trying to spy on us.

The bar tender Darryl was really a werewolf he could shift anytime he wanted except on the full moon where he had no choice but to be in his were form. He was a good man and had worked here longer than I could remember from my early days here in the dungeon.

He like me was an anomaly most werewolves ran in packs and most feed off humans but with time changes occur and he was alpha to his pack and they hunted only animals so Darryl and I got along just fine we even had a favorite food in common Grisly bear.

'_From what I heard'_

'_With skin you'll win'_

Jasper and I could hear a softer music being played in our lounge as we were the only one here I figured the Darryl was playing his list from his Ipod. For us it was a like being in our own world.

Jasper would ask a question about my life and I would answer we spent a few hours doing this Darryl would come round from time to time to refill our drinks I was drinking animal blood and Jasper beer though he switched to cherry coke after a while not wanting to be come drunk.

_'From what I heard_'

'_With skin you'll win'_

I stiffened when I smelled another Vampire coming in our direction that reeked of rotting corn which meant it was one of Jagger's seeing as he was the one making crop circles to let out side vampires not from around here know that there was a safe house here.

Jasper seeing me act this way guessed what was going on and whispered low to me to give him a few of my hairs. Which I caught on quickly what he wanted so I hurriedly pulled out some strains of hair and braided them together and shoved them to jasper who tied them around his neck and put a set of vampire fangs in and hoped that he would not be given away.

Not a moment after Darryl tired to stop the goon from pulling back the privacy curtain to our alcove and letting himself in with us.

'_From what I heard'_

'_With skin you'll win'_

"Hello Onyx so good to see you Jagger has been looking all over for you he has. He has been calling all the old ones in to his side to bring us out and you are needed your voice will convince the rest of the old one's to join our cause."

Trevor was an idiot who was always looking for the best way to stir up some trouble any way he could it didn't matter to him what it was. His blue eyes marked him easily for a lower vampire than myself. His idiocy showed very clearly when he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me with him.

He could not even budge my arm off the table though I did glare at his offending hand wondering if Dane would look at it as starting trouble if I just removed the hand forcefully from his wrist for his audacity for touching me without permission. I settled for glaring at him.

_'I want someone provocative and talkative'_

_'But it's so hard when you're as shallow as a shower'_

"Remove your hand from me or I will remove it for you and you won't like it if I do." I remarked dryly.

Trevor smiled at me and looked over at Jasper for a minute.

"Well now I know you are not standing Jagger 's offer up for this newborn I can barely smell the change on him." At least Jasper's eyes were a beautiful color that was close enough to blue that a moron like Trevor didn't notice.

By this time I had enough of the goon and gently for me took his hand at the wrist and started to crush it and twist it in the wrong direction Trevor almost immediately dropped to his knees next to the table in pain.

"I told you that you would not like how I removed your hand from me if you did not let go and for your information I will never support Jagger's madness will start a vampire war that you lower house vampire's could never win it would be genocide for you to come out to the public and offer to make high paying idiots into immortal vampires.

Those that rule the upper house vampires from Italy would destroy you all in a few nights time there would only be us pure upper house to survive so think before you speak moron or do you wish to die because I would gladly kill you for ruining my evening with Lucious." I put more pressure on Trevor's wrist and took great pleasure in hearing it start to creak and split the bone.

"Now, now you see Trevor this is what I keep telling Jagger and his followers look at you how pathetic. You are very young so I am glad that someone has taken it apon themselves to teach you the error of your thinking. She did not even have to put down her drink and she is over powering you single handed." Said a soft velvety voice I knew very well to be Phoenix.

'_From what I heard'_

_'With skin you'll win'_

Trevor trembled again whimpered in pain before I let go of him and he rushed from my sight. I sighed there went Jasper and mines private evening.

"Hello Phoenix thank you for showing up to help my friend and I but I must ask how did you know where to look for me and know that I was here?" He never did get to answer my question before I knew how he found out I could smell the culprits.

"Alicessa and Edmond how nice to see you again. Please do join us." I said defeated.

As soon as I had called out their fake names for here at the dungeon out of the shadows walked my brother and sister. Jasper stared for a moment at them until Edmond smiled brightly at me.

Edmond was dressed in an older styled white shirt that looked to be salvaged from the Victorian era in which he was born into with silk black slacks and combat boots his make up was dark and he wore fangs that had studded emeralds in them. And his right ear was pierced with a long ivory fang. Over his white dress shirt he wore a long black heavy fabric trench coat.

Alicessa was wearing a white dress with a black lace over it the flared around her hips and ended in pleats to her knee and black fish net panty hoes along with black stilettos with ruby red lipstick, nail polish, and eye shadow. She also wore a long trench coat that matched Edmond's. Her ears were also pierced with smaller fangs each made of red crystals.

"I can no longer hear your thoughts Lucious but would you be so kind as to sit next to my sister Onyx so that Alicessa, Phoenix and myself may join you comfortably" Edmond asked making a slight bow.

I snorted in amusement as Jasper changed sides of the table and made room to sit our three guest.

"Your Alice, and Edward right?" Jasper whispered so soft I almost wondered If I had heard his thoughts rather than heard him speak.

Edward nodded and winked at him while his grin turned into a glare at me.

"You turned your phone off and Alicessa had a very important vision to inform you about! You need to be more careful and rely a bit more on your family to protect you from your self dear Onyx." Edmond scolded me.

"I hate to break up this argument so soon in the making Edmond, Onyx but we have a problem and I think I am going to need your family backing me when this goes down with Jagger shall I inform you of the detail dear friends?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course dear friend we shall help you how ever we can." Alicessa remarked smiling brightly at Jasper and patting him on the shoulder. Before turning to me.

"By the way I like this one you should keep him after all."

I sighed there would be no living with her now that she knew Jasper knew our secret she would push more for his being my mate I would have to endure I guess until after we solved Phoenix's problem first, where oh where did my relaxing weekend alone with Jasper go!

_'From what i heard'_

_'With skin you'll win...'  
_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter

Alright here is the next chapter I am not the happiest with it but I hope you all can tell me if it is ok or not. Any ways read and review to let me know what you think.

Lust in all it's forms

Phoenix POV

It was great to have the Cullen's back at the Coffin club I forgot how much they felt like family and seeing Onyx's human I felt renown hope that Raven and me could work out. I knew that the upper house vampire's felt the blood lust 10 times stronger than lower house and they had to be careful around some human's that had blood that would sing to them.

Onyx once tried to explain her theory as to why upper house felt the blood lust so strong and it made a lot of since. Upper house vampire did not sleep, they could not eat, nor could they change into bats, they did not burn in the sun, and they were next to indestructible.

They needed blood to sustain them and that was all they could consume so where as lower house vampires could eat human food, needed to sleep in coffin's, and could change into bats. But it also made us more vulnerable. The sun could kill all but the oldest of us, we could starve without food, and we could be killed by a gun by a normal human if shot in the head or heart, decapitation would surely kill us as well.

But because of this the vampire curse as some upper house vampires see it is stronger for them blood lust, and animal like tendency's. at some times I am happy with my lot in life as a lower house vampire because we had something else that upper house didn't and it upset the Cullen's other sister to no end for obvious reasons. When we found our true mate our bodies go through a slight change becoming more human in a since we could have children.

But that was with only our true mates some went their whole un-life without finding their true mate. Others got lucky and found their mate and some found human that could be turned that were their mates like my Raven how I missed her. I had to come here to bring Valentine to his brother and it was then that I found out Jagger's plans to open the dungeon to the human world and the promise of immortality to the highest bidder.

I don't think he realizes what would happen if the upper house ruling vampires ever found out about his plan it would be judgment day for Jagger his followers and his family the Volturi would not let a one of them alive that could possible reveal our secret to the humans.

I sigh as I look once again at Onyx's human he seemed perfectly content to be here in the presents of vampires and werewolves.

I thought this odd really because most humans around lower house vampires are slightly on edge and feel that we are not quiet right but I have seen humans around upper house vampires like Onyx and her siblings and humans are always subconsciously pulling away and staying a distance uncomfortable being close to predators they always seem to know that the upper house vampires have a feral beast just under the human exterior.

No matter how well they hide it. Onyx must have been speaking because she reached over and snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I jerked out of my thoughts and looked around at the Cullen vampires' trying to find out what I had missed. At the same time both Edmond and Onyx burst out laughing before playfully kicking one of my legs each and in perfect unison began talking with Alicessa grinning ear to ear as she tried to cover her chuckles behind her hand.

Onyx's human looked confused at what he had missed but I could guess. The twins as I found out had the ability to read people's thoughts. And I guess I already look comical seeing as I was wearing a purple haired wig and biker punk clothes.

"Earth to pod people we are in need of phoenix back in his body for this conversation to go any where! Over an out" they twins laughed as I embarrassedly smiled softly.

"Sorry I was lost in thought what were you saying?" I asked

Onyx smiled happily and tilted her head to the side.

'It's alright we were just discussing what you needed us to do for you to help with the Jagger situation." Alicessa asked softly.

"Jagger wishes to have a vote to see whom the dungeon will back in our dispute if he wins the lower house vampires will come out to the humans if I win Jagger will leave and go back to Romania and we stayed hidden from the public eye. I thought with your gift you could help- me find out whom I will need to sway to my favor to win."

I smiled hopefully at Alicessa that had smiled and Edmond whom nodded his head in agreement as Alicessa eyes went blank as she used her gift to look in to the possible future.

"You will be fine as long as you get the eldest vampires here and especially the one that are friends with upper house vampires that know what will happen if the lower house comes out that there will be war between that upper and lower house that the lower house could not hope to win.

Having us go to our acquaintances here and get our followers to agree to vote for you will give you an edge also call a debate one hour before the voting starts. And the win will be yours." Alicessa assured me.

I sighed in relief at this rate early next week at the latest I could be home with Raven again I missed her sparkling eyes and her warm and loving embrace god I could not wait to have her in my arms once again.

I heard two soft sighs as I looked at both Edmond and Onyx. Both had their eyes closed and looked to be in contentment then I realized what they were doing they were looking at my thoughts and soaking up what I was feeling like a sponge. If I could blush I would have both snapped their eyes open looking ashamed Alicessa laughed at their faces they looked like they had both just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry we didn't mean to listen to your thoughts" again they answered together at times I wondered if they did that on purpose speaking in unison I mean. As the thought crossed my mind they both shook their heads in the negative.

'we have been together so long that it is just second nature" This time it looked like it took effort for Edmond to answer without Onyx.

"We really didn't mean to pry into your thoughts we can't really help it" Onyx answered finishing what Edmond was going to say when he stopped for a breath. Alicessa and I both burst out laughing and from the look on the twin's faces they would be blushing scarlet if they could.

"Um I think I just missed a huge part of that conversation and I am a bit confused." Lucious said as he looked back and forth between the vampires sitting with him.

" I t is alright just about everyone misses parts of conversations with these three. Alicessa and her mate Edmond and their sister Onyx's gifts all compliment each other so well that they don't have to open their mouths to speak and unless they take notice with whom they are with they could go on and leave everyone else out of the loop.

You see Alicessa sees the future decisions the twins make and the twins read her thoughts so the twins hear Alicessa thoughts and she sees their response when they make a decision on how to answer. So they go a lot of times through large parts of conversations before they realize they need to fill the rest of us normal people in on what they are talking about" I laughed out to Lucious whom now caught on to the inside joke.

"But we all find it funny when Edmond and Onyx are experiencing others thoughts and emotions and then the unison normally gets everyone laughing, though my favorite time that the twins found themselves listening to Crimson and Emory's thoughts last they were here both turned paler than they are now and in unison yelled for them to stop thinking about the bedroom fun they had for the week end planned" Alicessa said.

Lucious and I laughed hard but Edmond and Onyx looked like they were trying to find something other than the topic of conversation to be in their thoughts.

"Well we are so happy that we entertain you bunch but why don't we put your master pla…" Onyx trailed off as she stared hard at the girls that had just walked into the dungeon.

"Onyx are you alright?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed softly. She did not respond and when I looked at Edmond he had the same look on his face and he too was staring across the room.

I turned in my seat and looked over the twins shoulders to see who they were looking at and I thought my cold hear t would slam out of my chest. There across the room was Raven. The twins knew her from my thoughts and where she should be in her home town which she lovingly referred to as Dullsville.

To say I was upset was an understatement. What was she doing here, how did she get down here in the dungeon and why was she with scarlet. I looked up as Onyx stood and tilted her head in Edmond and Alicessa direction.

The mates both nodded and then she turned to Lucious and leaned over to whisper in his ear but the other Cullen's and I both heard her though she did try to make Lucious feel It was private.

I would have to figure some way to keep a close eye on Raven without her noticing me to much she had already looked over here and was watching me but I could guess she could not see into our darkened alcove to well because she only focused on me. And she only shifted her eyes to the others and squinted her eyes hard trying to see them.

I sighed until a hand rested on my shoulder and looked to see onyx watching me closely.

BPOV

I had seen her only in Phoenix's thoughts but I knew her already she was Raven Phoenix's girlfriend well actually Alexander's girlfriend whom happened to be Phoenix's real name and she had no clue that Alexander was Phoenix so he was trying to figure out how to watch over her with out Jagger finding out who he really was and to keep Raven out of trouble I didn't like my options but I would do it for my friend Alexander and I am sure as long as Jasper stayed with Alicessa and Edmond he would be kept safe from all forms of monsters.

So I made the decision I would go spend time with my old friend Scarlet and make a new friend with Raven so that she would not get suspicious of me watching out for her. I watched out of the corner of my eye as both Alice and Edward nodded their head in agreement to my plan about both Raven and Jasper.

I glanced to look at Jasper and wished I didn't have to leave. I wanted to spend more time here with him alone like we had planned. I cursed Jagger and his stupid ass drama and then I thought about it and cursed the human girl that Alexander was worrying over why was it that some humans just couldn't learn to behave themselves and stop throwing their safety to the wind and putting their lives literally in us monsters hands. Hmm maybe I should try to teach that lesson to Jasper as well…

Oh well I leaned into Jasper to whisper even though I knew the other three could hear me loud and clear.

"Jasper I am going to help phoenix out you see that human girl over there with the vampire in red well she is important to him and doesn't know that he is here in the dungeon tonight and that if he goes to her she will not recognize him and it will put her in danger so I am going to go look after her I already asked if Edward and Alice would hang out with you unless you want to go back to the hotel." I said while secretly loving the heat his body was putting out.

I could sit there all night and soak up his warmth.

"Sure I would love to hang out with your brother and sister I am sure we will become good friends. Go on and help out phoenix he looks like he is ready to have a fit. Being confused, happy, excited, joyful, dread, and love must take a hell of a toll on him. It would drive any normal person crazy I would think." Jasper replied.

I looked at Jasper oddly how did he know what Alexander was feeling?

"How do you know what Phoenix is feeling?" I asked.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I just do it is almost like I can feel a ghost of his emotions or maybe taste them would be more accurate I don't know for sure really just do I have always been able to tell what people are feeling sort of." He explained I was baffled to be honest I never heard of a human developing gifts like that without the change.

I smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a sweet long soft kiss in good bye before getting up from the table. But I had to do other things first so I stood up but before I left the booth I touched Phoenix on the shoulder.

"I'll look after her tonight alright you and my siblings go do what needs done I will back you up when the time comes." I said as I slid out of our booth and made my way toward the two girls I heard Alexander's voice in my head thank me for doing this for him. I nodded my head without turning around.

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed the other girl that went by Onyx by all but her friends and family to them her name was Dianna, which she didn't want just anyone to know so here at the dungeon she was known by onyx also.

It was funny really she and I had the same height, and face structure with only subtle differences that most humans couldn't tell apart from. It took her three rings to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Dianna can I ask a favor?" I asked softly so my voice would not carry along the catacomb walls.

"Sure whats up Onyx?"

I never did tell her my real name but she understood with my ability it was impossible for me to stay out of her head and let her keep her secrets. So she didn't mind sharing a name with me here in the dungeon.

"I am at the dungeon tonight and I have been asked by a friend to watch out for a human that seems to have struck a friendship with our friend scarlet I was wondering if you could please txt Scarlet to let her know that she is not to let on that there are two Onyx's that she knows and that I am being you tonight and any time that this human named Raven is about alright I would like to be informed immediately"

"Sure I can do that for you my parents wanted to spend some time with me any ways so this is as good an opportunity as any give me five minutes and Scarlet will be informed."

"Thank you again Dianna."

"No problem. Later" after her parting she hung up the phone and a few minutes later I watched as Scarlet looked at her txt message and nodded her head and looked over at me with a grin.

Scarlet was unlike many lower house vampires she liked hanging out with some upper house vampires where as most felt threatened by our overwhelming strength.

I waved as I got closer to the two girls. Scarlet Excitedly waved in return before filling in Raven that I was her friend that we hardly ever left each others side and that she had been wondering where I had been.

"Hey girl I though you were going to meet me her and hour ago? Not that I am complaining to much look here I made a new friend her name is Raven. She got stopped out side the dungeon she lost her key and couldn't get in so I helped her out and brought her with me to hang out tonight cool huh?" Scarlet twittered excitedly.

I smiled warmly flashing my fake fangs with my two onyx stones embedded in them. I watched as Raven stared at my fangs before wisely adverting her eyes. Scarlet had her real fangs embedded with ruby's which she showed to Raven as well.

She smiled at Raven and looped her arm through one of Raven's and started to lead the way around the edge of the dance floor and off toward the catacombs and lounges. I walked to Raven's other side and took her other arm lightly with my own.

"So Raven are you visiting or do you live around here?" I asked sociably to find out how much truth the silly human would divulge.

"Um no I am visiting a relative to be precise and I am looking for someone." Raven admitted I had to applaud her she gave enough truth without giving out to much information well except that when she answered she thought about what she wanted to say and I heard the truth in her thoughts.

Raven was here looking for Alexander whom had stayed in town much longer than she had thought he would after finding Jagger and reuniting him with his younger brother. She was staying with her aunt whom lived not far from here and worked in theater. She had followed Alexander here by finding out where he had been sending flowers to her from.

Smart girl. Would have been smarter if she had not shown up here in the dungeon unescorted by a vampire strong enough to protect her if something should happen. I would have to let Alexander know that next time he pulled a disappearing act that he should just tell her where he is and what he is doing to keep this from happening in the future.

I lead Scarlet and Raven as far away from where the debate was currently taking place so as to help Raven keep a low profile.

"So who are you looking for your boyfriend?" I asked again

Raven looked like she was nervous and wanted to avoid pointed of questions.

"Oh no are you really is he human or vampire?" Scarlet asked softly. With a look of pure curiosity, I could hear in Scarlet thoughts that she truly liked Raven and wanted to become good friends.

I smiled again as Raven floundered for a moment trying to think of a response.

"Vampire I am just worried he has not come home yet and I want to make sure he is ok but I am having trouble finding him when he wants to disappear buddy he sure can pull a disappearing act." She mumbled while flushing a soft pink blush.

I inhaled a deep breath as I smelled her blood she smelled mouth watering. I quickly snapped my thoughts away from her blood and onto what Scarlet was saying.

"Well that's too bad that you can't find him then again there have been a lot of new faces here lately what with Jagger tearing the dungeon to pieces with his plans for power." Scarlet scoffed annoyed anyone even Jagger whom she had crushed on for a long time in the past would have the gale to threaten her home and safety.

Raven looked confused for a moment and I wished I could have stopped Scarlet from saying anything about the Jagger situation but it was to late now and any ways she probably would have heard from somebody what was going on.

"What do you mean that he is tearing it apart I mean I noticed that everyone down here seems tense but I had no idea why" Raven asked as she and Scarlet took seats at the table. I sat down and noticed that there were only a few people in this lounge and sighed in relief softly.

"Jagger wants to go public with our secret about being vampires and offer those willing to pay a high cost to be turned into vampires like he can't see that blowing up in his face you know." Scarlet answered.

From there Raven must have spent close to two hours with us drinking her cherry coke which had been Jasper's drink of choice earlier and made me pine for him even more perhaps what Alice said was the truth and he was my destined mate.

When I noticed the time I realized that the voting would be starting soon and I wanted to get Raven out of the dungeon so that she was not mixed up in this fight that would no doubt take place because Jagger would be so full of his self he would not let a single person that was a vampire not vote, all the humans had wisely left earlier except for my Jasper which was safe with my siblings and Raven who was not as safe as she would have been with some one else.

Ever since she had sat close to me in the small lounge that had the heat system on recycle I have smelled her blood. It smelled so sweet, it was not as potent as Jasper's was to mach but it would be the next best thing and so close too… I broke away from those thoughts quickly the moment I realized what I was doing.

"Raven didn't you say you had to get home before your aunt tonight it is a little after 11 p.m. now…" I trailed off and she blanched.

"Crap I forgot um do you think that you can walk with me those guys giving support to Jagger have been staring at us for a real long time and they are starting to creep me out." Raven asked, as she got jumpy seeing the time.

I nodded and looked to scarlet who agreed to walk with us. Again Scarlet and I each looped one of our arms through Ravens as we walked toward the exit. It was then out of nowhere the excitement levels went through the roof and all of Jagger's supporters started to whoop and hauler like wild animals running around in the tight corridors of the catacombs. They grabbed at us and pulled this way and that as I tried to keep a firm hold on Raven and Scarlet and force our way through.

It was then that I heard Raven scream for me and turned to see one of Jagger's followers grab Raven had pulled her from my grip and push her into the wall getting set to drive his fangs into her throat. I cursed I had had to let go so as not to crush Raven's wrist to dust. I without a thought and grabbed him by the throat and drove my own teeth into his neck and they sliced through like a knife through hot butter.

I reached around the guy I was draining and pushed Raven into Scarlet's waiting arms. As soon as the lower house vampire was drained of all his blood I grabbed his head with one hand and his shoulder with the other and yanked hard beheading him and watching as his body turned to dust lower house vampires are easy to kill.

I looked up at the rest of the crowed and kept Scarlet and Raven between the wall and my back as I lowered into a crouch and let deep throaty growls rip from my chest and dared anyone else to dare challenge me.

Drinking a lower house vampire is like drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels whole compared to humans but their blood is cooler than humans and is not really satisfying to your thirst. It is like giving a dehydrated person in the Gobi desert a tablespoon of ice-cold water when really you are dying for the gallon jug full they poured it from.

But the same effect always occurred our eyes would turn pitch black as if we had not fed in a week and it made us blood drunk and practically panting for more. I grabbed one of Scarlet's wrists tightly in my hand and then grabbed one of Ravens too watching closely how much pressure I put on her wrist to make sure I didn't hurt her.

If I had been able to ignore her blood earlier easily I was having some very bad problems now, her skin felt scorching hot though I know it was from drinking the vampire that was making me think that way and not really true. All my senses were tingling and extremely sensitive and not in a good way.

We entered the main room of the dungeon and were forced into voting booths. I quickly went in and came right back out almost in 3 seconds to make sure someone was out here for Raven. As soon as Raven came out of the booth I forced her through the crowed with Scarlet almost running to keep up with my pace behind me.

I got them to the entrance to the club and gave an order to Scarlet to make sure Raven made it to her aunts door step before handing them into Dragon's hands with a threat that if anything happened to either girl I would make his life hell before killing him slowly! I watched as Dragon escorted the young girls out of the dungeon and up to the coffin club above before returning to the meeting in the dance floor area.

I was still growling and hissing at each and every lower house vampire that was supporting Jagger that got to close. I still had the vampire's who I had drained head clutched in my hand I guess that was why I had seen Scarlet grimacing it wasn't that my holed on her was too tight it was I was getting blood all over her.

Jagger looked pleased with himself as he stood on stage confidently. I looked at Phoenix he stood calmly and not giving away that he already knew the out come of the vote I had looked at Alice and she had flashed a smile and a nod to let me know.

I was making my way to Jasper who had his hand held out waiting for me to take it when I noticed that they had just announced that the new dungeon master was Phoenix and Jagger was not taking it to well.

"He cheated there are two mortals here tonight that voted and they have masters that are on his pay roll do you really think that the renown Onyx would really go with his cause seeing as she killed and drained someone tonight and he is trying to make us drink only blood packs here!" Jagger demanded I snarled and many that could see me on and off stage looked at the head I raised in my closed fist.

"This is exactly why you should never hold power here you think my killing this low life that dared lay a hand on a human in my care tonight not to mention of your own lower house vampire and condone it should rule you are out of your fucking mind! Hear me and listen well you lower house vampires that think Jagger's little plan for fame and fortune and to be known among the humans world wide stand together now and let me demonstrate what will happen!" I demanded to the crowed.

Five of the young and stupid lower house vampires stood up together cockily. I smirked and they never knew what happened one minute they were looking down at me from the stage and the next they were all a pile of ash at my feet.

"What you just saw was what will happen to each and every lower house vampire that dare challenge the ruling upper house vampire's secrecy and you will be nothing but ash and we will use it to salt the air. Is this what you want your oh so great leader Jagger to do for you stick a large target on your back because you know if it came to war he would not be in the front lines but hiding behind mommy and daddy ion Romania." I snapped.

The crowed quieted, watching me like a cornered animal and looked on astonished and terrified that they would be next if they rallied to Jagger's cause again. Upper house vampires never had a reason to fight any lower house vampires for this reason they were no match for us they would lose and when losing meant you ceased to exist then it was a very high cost to pay. I hated the old ways but one thing I have learned from history when dealing with a mob.

Eliminate then the leader or his credibility, then the threat, squish the idea with cold hard logic, and strike fear and obedience into those without the power to do anything with out massive numbers and superior strength with an object lesion and terror!

My eyes I knew were a hard black burning abyss and they were staring down anyone that was one Jagger's side of the room down into submission from me. Drinking from that vampire I realized was probably a pretty bad idea seeing as it triggered my thirst and also my aggression.

I watched as one by one all of Jagger's support and power he had held in the dungeon evaporated, his supporters seeing the logic and the example of what would happen to them making their trust in their leader fade completely.

Phoenix came forward on the stage and began his speech about what his plans and new rules for conduct and codes would be. I knew better than to let my guard down after I had pissed a poor loser like Jagger off who always had an underhand last tactic to take others down with his fall. Jagger was nothing but a bully and when he did not get his way tried to take all those around him down with him.

So I will never understand why I did but I know the moment my eyes locked with Jaspers and saw the fear he had of me for how ruthless I had been I knew that he was never meant to be in my world. He was disgusted with me and he had finally seen how truly evil I could be. I only focused on Jasper and that would be my downfall.

I never saw the girl or where he had been hiding the human but I do know that Alice never got a chance to see what would happen to be able to warn me. I had just jumped off the stage and was getting close to Jasper when it happened.

Jagger took out a hidden knife from his pants and slashed the girls shoulder deep the blood started to pour. On instinct I turned around just as Jagger threw her on to me. There was nothing that could have saved that girl and her face will forever haunt me. She was maybe as old as 17 years.

The minute she landed on me I lost all control. I ripped her off me and slammed her to the ground with me on top her eyes looked scared as hell and then she screamed as my teeth sank into her and started to drink deeply. I groaned in delight it had been too long since last I had drunk from a human.

It was only four years after I had been changed and Esme and Carlisle had deemed it safe for me to start school around human children to build up my control. A child fell and a large rock went into their hand and that was all it took I had drained four humans before I realized what happened.

Luckily it had been on a field trip to the nature trails at the state wild life preserve. I had easily caught and killed the other 12 students. I was remorseful and knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was a monster. I had taken those students bodies and the teacher to the crater near the hot springs on the mountaintop and dumped them in to it before staging a rockslide that would have killed them.

I had spent years not talking to anyone and being a shadow of who I once was. Then I started to live again for Edward whom had finally came back to the family and apologized for thinking that a criminal's life had any less value than a innocent. I had helped Edward get his control back to drinking from animals only after that.

It was the time period the family referred to as Edward's rebellious years, which had lasted almost 15 years. But Edward would never know that his drinking from rapist, murderers, and many other low lives would never compare to those innocent children's lives I took like the girl I had just drained she never asked to be food or for her life to be taken away from her yet I took it without a second thought until after I had drained her dry.

Why I will never know why Jasper moved threw the crowd of rushing bodies trying to get to me while they tried to get away from me and my loss of control. I had triggered several vampires to go into a frenzy over the girls blood and they had turned to fight each other.

But at that moment it was only Jasper and I in the room no one else mattered. He was nothing more than a delicious smelling human I had to have. He meant nothing to me other than food with my blood lust raging. The foolish human came right into my arms yelling something about us needing to get out of here. But first I was so thirsty.

I licked his pulse and he shivered and then he cried out softly in pain as my teeth sliced into his neck and took a long pull on his wonderful blood it was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I had pulled another mouthful in before someone flung me across the mostly empty room now.

I rolled to my feet instantly and was charging back for my meal when I was tackled to the ground I thrashed against who ever dared try to steal my prey. The male vampire that was attacking me yelled something over and over again but I could not hear him I was focused only on the thundering wet sound of the boys pumping heartbeat. I whimpered as I kicked the male off me and turned to stalk closer to the human in the small dark haired females vampire arms.

Just then the male vampire had grabbed me from behind and slammed something gritty and sticky down my throat I knew it was human food and tasted like shit the minute I swallowed what was in my mouth I started to puke it back up.

Once I had stopped dry heaving I turned to glare at the vampires that had stolen my prey only to come face to face with a mirror and in that mirror I could see my face and body up close.

Over the years sustaining from human blood had made my features looked softer and not as sharp. My eyes stayed a beautiful gold color. Now my eyes were bright red like a newborn's would be and my face and body were too still and too tense and sharp I looked like a monster and the perfect killer.

My clothes were ripped and blood stained, I looked like I had just came from a bar fight and I guess in some sense I had. But mine was in a fight with a vampire. It was then it was enough to clear my senses. I heard a tortured scream come from the other side of the mirror. When I looked around the mirror Edward was holding I could see Jasper I had broken his wrist and one shoulder blade when I had grabbed him. I had bitten Jasper!

I dropped my head into my hands and roared in grief I had hurt the one person I had loved with all my heart. I had kept myself from thinking about the name for what I was feeling for Jasper and now he would hate me for an eternity and never know my feelings. I had just effectively taken away the last of Charlie's family and I have also just tuned the one human that was to be my mate against his will.

I rose to my feet and looked over at Jasper as he clung to Alice's small frame. I walked over to him not breathing so I would not lose it again. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw me reaching out my hand to touch his shoulder so that I could offer some type of comfort.

Jasper flinched away from my reaching hand and It had felt like he had just ripped what was left of my broken heart out of my chest and crushed it to a fine powder. I guess my heart was worthy of such treatment after all now I truly was a heartless monster.

"I am sorry Jasper you will never have to see me again. Alice, Edward please take care of him and get him to the family." With that I turned on my heel and started away.

Alice yelled for me to stop and come back. Something about there was a way to save him to stop him from turning. Good I hoped there was though I had never heard of a way it was all the more reason for me too leave so that if they did stop the change I could not hurt him and if they could not at least he would not have to see his murderer every day for the rest of his existence.

I was out of the club and running as fast as I could to the old house here in Seattle that the Cullen's had owned. I went straight to the garage and into the house. Once I was in the room I used to own I opened the safe and took all the money and credit cards and bank account and safety deposit box codes out. I grabbed a fast shower and out the door I went with a fresh set of clothes on. I was in my Midnight black Mustang and flying back down the driveway out onto the freeway.

I drove for the next nine hours never making a decision or even paying attention to where I was going I could never go back so what did it matter. I though about going to the Volturi and having them end me. Then I thought about a large bonfire after pissing off some vampire covens in the south to chase me down and kill me and taking as many of them with me as I could. But then I would think of Jasper and whine.

I knew I would be unable to kill myself so I just drove until I needed refill the gas tank. I pulled into a gas station in a small city in Christian County in Kansas. As I was filling my gas tank I realized suddenly that some sun came out and glanced of my arm sending rainbows in all directions.

I looked up into the window of this old mom and pop back road gas stations and saw an old man staring at me. I sigh as I stopped filling my car and walked into the store.

The older man was terrified and rightfully so I was not hiding my blood red eyes and was staring at the pulse thudding at his neck. It could not be avoided he had seen me so in a swift move I had him by the throat and already sucking deeply at his vein. I drained him and found that he was by himself all-alone.

I took the money from his cash register and all the booze, I made sure there were no cameras taping surveillance finding a gun I drug him out back making sure no one could see me and shot the man in the neck and chest a few times before cleaning the gun with bleach and dropping it next to him going back inside I took out all of his extra gas tanks that he was selling filling them all up I loaded my trunk full and taking 5 barrels out to where his body laid I soaked them in gasoline and stuffed rags into the tank tops catching it all on fire and getting the hell out of there.

I took a pair of dark sunglasses; a hat, leather gloves and a light pull over jacket to cover my exposed flesh to keep from making the same mistake twice. After that I pulled out on to the road as fast as I could to get the hell away from there before anyone notified the cops or fire department. I was long gone before I heard anything on the news.

After three days driving endlessly I finally stopped in Arkansas and bought a hunting cabin and 200 Acers of land to keep humans away from me unless I was in the mood to hunt.

After I moved into the log cabin like house it had a large kitchen, bathroom, living room, and den/ study on the first floor, on the second there were three bedrooms and a bathroom, not counting the master bedroom with it in suite bathroom.

It had a wood shed out back a two car ports and lots of wilderness all around and the best thing of all nothing that would remind me of my family I could not stand to let see me after every thing I had done.

I had disappointed them all and I didn't think I would ever be welcomed with them ever again not to mention the one person I wanted to see more then anything was jasper it hurt to even think about him so I went outside and took the axe and started out into the forest. I started to chop down a thick pine tree even though I could have punched it till it broke with my fist I wanted to take my mind off thinking all together and try to act as human as I could.

I started on one tree and worked at a human pace all through the night trying to remain as numb and unthinking as I could. I would fill up both carports and wood shed with split wood before I would allow myself to go into town again. I had left my phone turned off in my pocket it was the last lifeline to the Cullen's. And it was the last reminder I had that I didn't always use to be a monster.

* * *

All right what did you think now you must tell me if I should allow Jasper to turn or will Alice or Edward have the strength to suck out the venom and save Jasper from the change? Will Bella come back right away to Jasper after what ever happens with him happens? Well you will have to review to find out I want 20 reviews before I update again!


	11. Chapter 10 the final chapter

Lust in all it's forms final chapter

JPOV

I was on fire I had watched Bella loose all control and I should never have walked to her while she was in a blood rage but I could not watch her in a situation all by herself. I have been told time and time again that my blood was like the finest wine that would sing and taunt Bella and it was her feelings for me that kept her from draining me but I had forgot all about that when I watched as she drained that girl.

I wanted to be the one to go to her and comfort her I knew what she was feeling disgust, disappointment, elation, satisfaction and finally dread. I was surprised when she grabbed me tight to her and then my surprise had turned into understanding and acceptance a moment later before the pain started.

I just hoped that when I was finished changing that I would be able to tell Bella how much I loved her and to explain that I did not blame her for biting me it was a normal instinct for her and I was just food at the moment I understood.

When I saw Edward slam into Bella I fell on to my wrist wrong and broke it soon after I could feel the fire from Bella's venom and started to moan in pain at least it was going to be Bella's venom that changed me another thing that would belong to her along with my heart and soul.

My shoulder had went numb until Alice got to my side and told me that it had popped out of place and that she had to fix it now or later during the change it would hurt worse. I nodded weakly for her to do it.

I screamed in pain as Alice slammed my shoulder back into place it hurt like hell and now I could feel the burning consume my body completely but I refused to close my eyes I had to keep watching Bella to make sure that Edward didn't hurt her.

I seen Edward force something into her mouth and I could not guess what would have made her make a face like that but it did the trick for a moment later Bella stood statue still and watched something in the mirror.

I started to scream in pain as the burning got hotter. I watched as Bella's head shot up and stared at me with pain, despair, love and defeat flashed across her face before she started to come closer to me.

I looked up into Bella's eyes and noticed right away what had fascinated her in the mirror. I flinched not meaning to her eyes were blood red. Bella face flashed in pure pain as she watched me flinch away from her like her heart was breaking.

"Don't worry Jasper you will never have to see me again I promise." Bella whispered before turning on her heel and walking away if I had been able to do anything other than scream in pain I would have called out for her my Bella my forever to come back to me but she was already long gone.

"Jasper we have to move you so that when the change gets further along you don't wake up here and attack someone. Try to think of all your memories to the best detail that you can so that you don't forget anything ever I promise after you Are in control after the change we will help you bring Bella home I promise Jasper but right now we have to take care of you first."

Alice's chiming voice yelled to me as I felt Edward pick me up and start to carry me somewhere where I don't know but I sighed as his cooler skin came in contact with mine it felt so good compared to the fire that was burning away my body from the inside out.

I felt cooler air sweep by me as we finally got outside and then I could hear the opening and closing of car doors and the soft purring of the engine. Alice and Edward were talking in the front seats I think I couldn't really tell I kept drifting in and out of consciousness while they drove for who knows how long.

Time no longer had any meaning all there was, was the pain and fire that was consuming me and my desperate need for Bella my Bella who was not there with me and I needed her so much. I thought about every time she had ever smiled at me and held me close I thought about the few breath taking kisses that we had shared.

I thought about my mother and Charlie and growing up I thought about playing football in Texas and I thought about school at Fork's and I thought about the rain and how Beautiful Bella was. I would see her soon.

I don't know how long I had been laying here on my personal pyre but I was able to start thinking around the pain I was in and I could hear talking around me and feel the cooler temperature of people touching me.

I thought for sure I had heard a door slam and people talking in hushed voices I could feel crashing waves of emotions that were not my own hitting me like the rolling tide of the ocean. There was worry, stress, happiness, awe, anger and sadness all swirling around the room.

I finally felt the fire leave my fingers crawling up my arms and soon after my legs I sighed in relief a moment before I realized that I could feel the fire getting hotter and hotter on my chest and my heart start to race like the cars at the Daytona race track.

The faster my heart thudded in my chest the more pain I felt I thought for sure I was going to explode with how much pain I was feeling. Finally it stopped and there was… nothing but what I was feeling from the few people I could hear in the room with me.

A full minute went by before I realized that I was not breathing and so I waited and waited listening to the clock tick five minutes go by and still my lungs had yet to burn for needed air finally I took a breath and It was like nothing I had ever experienced. I could taste the water in the air as if it was raining in the room and when I opened my eyes I could see everything there was colors every where shining in the smallest of dust particles.

When I rolled my head to the side I could see out the window and it was indeed raining outside. I sat up and I did so fast way to fast and looked around the room to see some of the most beautiful people I have ever seen the most beautiful was the blonde watching me with interest.

"Jasper how do you feel?" Edward asked softly

I turned to look at him and he like the others was very beautiful but so boyish like.

"Where is Bella?" I ignored his question to ask a more important one.

"We don't know yet she hasn't contacted us or made a solid decision yet when she does we will go to where she is and find her." Alice said softly watching me closely.

The blonde in the corner snorted and huffed angrily.

"Who cares we are better without her look what she did lost control again and now we have to move and start over again I was just about to graduate and that stupid sister of mine could not control herself around her pet and no…" She never did finish I lunched myself at her and did the first thing that came naturally to me I sank my teeth into her face right over her nose and ripped it off spitting it out and going for another bite.

The big guy that had been standing next to the blonde before I had jumped her tried to pull me off but I was feeding off the anger and fear in the room and when he grabbed me I threw him through the wall and slammed the previously flawless blonde to the floor biting her again as she tried to rip me off her. I took her head clean off and still wanted to rip her to pieces not satisfied yet.

Finally Alice and Edward and the other tall blonde male pulled me off her I just now noticed that I had been growling deep and feral like and startled myself into silence. I looked from the twitching headless blonde on the floor to the three vampires holding me to the brute of a man trying to fuse the blond together again while growling and glaring at me.

"Emmett that is enough Rose brought that on herself she knew better than to provoke a newborn and so she got what she deserved. Just be grateful your father and brother got him off her before he figured out he needed a fire to kill her." The tall brunette scolded Emmett for his behavior toward me.

"Why does he care what Rosie says about Bella it is not like she is his mate or anything like Rose is to me why should I not rip him apart and burn the pieces!" Emmett demanded to know I growled low again before snarling at him and the blonde bitch.

'Bella is mine! My Bella my mate where is she I want what is mine!" I demanded not thinking what I was sounding like. Emmett looked stunned and felt both stunned, awe, happy, and rage all over again on recycle it seemed and it was not helping me. The blonde felt despair, and fear lots of it too.

"Jasper I am Carlisle I am the figure head of this family we don't know where Bella is right now but first we need you to go hunt and then we will help you find her after you are under control we promise so far Bella is just driving around as far as we can guess she is staying away from humans for the most part".

I watched the tall blonde male who I now knew as Carlisle. Bella had told me a lot about him she felt he was truly her father in every way he had saved her when she was near death and held her all through the change.

I could get to like him after all he felt love toward everyone in the room and even toward me and this was the first time that he and I had met and he already looked at me like a son I was astonished to be honest. I looked to his right at the woman beside him.

"Ah how rude of me let me introduce you to my mate Esme she is the mother figure head of our little family." Carlisle explained when he seen me watching Esme with curiosity.

"Bella said that she plants flowers with you in the garden her favorite place to feel at piece." I said matter of factly to Esme her eyes lit up hearing about Bella telling me about her time in the garden. She also was feeling a family love toward me thought she was also feeling a bit on edge and disappointed at me and Rose for our earlier actions.

"Jasper are you alright you have been rubbing your chest for a while now do you need to hunt?" Edward asked softly? I looked down and sure enough I was rubbing my chest that seemed to be a pulling sensation as if something or someone was pulling a string that was attached to my heart to them.

At the mention of hunting my throat flared up with fire and I grabbed at it with my other hand. I nodded my head at him and both he and Alice stood up and walked to the window which they opened and stepped out of calling to me to follow. I walked to the window and looked down at them as the both told me to step out.

I hesitated for a moment before I too stepped out of the second story window and dropped… in what appeared slow motion ii would really seeing the ground almost crawling up to meet me. I placed me feet before I lightly touched down on my toes and eased to my heels as I landed fully I was amazed and excited I had done something like that.

"Wow Jasper you Are a natural that was really graceful for our first time I can't wait to see what else you can do." Alice jumped up and down in place happily. Excitement and awe was pouring off her.

"Now lets go Jasper the sooner you are in control the sooner we can go find Bella!" Edward exclaimed he was telling the truth and he was feeling determined. I couldn't help but feel happy here with Bella's siblings and now my family in laws well except for one or two that I could live without but as long as they didn't mouth off about my Bella I could care less.

'Wait for me Bella I will find you soon and then I will never let you go again ever." I whispered as I ran after Edward and Alice as they disappeared into the forest.

FOUR YEARS LATER

BPOV

I had been away from the family for four years living here in the cabin I had bought when I had first ran away I had my golden eyes back now I haven't slipped in three years I hated that I was a monster and any time I feed even if they were criminals I would always see Jaspers deep blue eyes staring at me with trust and love and then I would be to upset to finish my meals so I went back to animals.

I had yet to leave my house for more than a few hours a time I had just about every book ever written on any subject anything to fill my endless amount of time I even went so far as to buy myself a violin again to play and try to find a song that fit someone as perfect as Jasper.

It was a better use for the long hours I had than just staring at the wall and yet I have never been able to find or write a song that truly did jasper any justice. I had lost him before I had ever truly had him so most of my songs were mellow and sad I could find no happiness in my little secluded world. The cabin had a new green house added to it I took up gardening to honor Esme though I had originally moved here because it had no memories of the family I had lost I could not help but to miss them.

I sighed as I again looked at the small rose bush that I had growing in the corner of my green house I had combined and bred roses till I had got the most perfect color of blue roses they looked as close as I could remember Jasper's eyes.

"The roses are as beautiful as can be but they don't compare to your beauty my Bella why did you ever leave me?" A melodious voice asked I whipped around to face golden eyes in a face I had never seen before and yet knew so well.

"Jasper?" I asked softly not believing my eyes he was a vampire and he was perfect standing before me like a Greek god Adonis in his perfection.

His blonde hair was still wavy and his face only more perfect than what it had been when he was human and I had no right to look at him I was his murderer.

"Why did you leave me Bella I have been looking every where for you my love." Jasper softly spoke to me.

"Don't look at me please I am a monster undeserving of you and I … oh Jasper I killed you I stole your humanity and I could never have stayed after what I did to you." I whispered as I softly started to dry sob.

' Let me decide who I deserve after all I came all this way to find my soul mate your are my other half and I can not live without you my Bella where you go I go for ever after all I have to show you at least how I feel I know I can feel pure love and happiness from you and disbelief so I am going to let you feel what I feel." Jasper spoke just as softly.

before wrapping his arms around me and suddenly I was flooded with joy, and so much love I could contain it I cried out in happiness he loved me after everything I had done to him he still loved me!

Jasper held me tightly to him not letting me go for the world we sat there on the floor in my green house till the sun went down and still neither of us moved just feeling each others love flow back and forth between us was uplifting and forever changing with Jasper beside me maybe I will never be a monster again.

I am not sure where we will go from here but I do know one thing I will forever spend every day for all eternity trying to make up for my mistakes to Jasper and making sure that he knows how much I love him and appreciate him and I will be by his side until the day he tells me to leave and when and if that day ever comes will be the last day I walk this earth.

The End

Alright everyone this is the final chapter in this story let me know what you think about the ending I have really enjoyed hearing from all of you and I loved writing this story I am so sorry that it took me so long to finish but here it is and I am happy with the final product well this is it for now…

Ja ne Akira


End file.
